A Witch's Mark
by disguising-sheba
Summary: Alternative twist to Season 2 starting from "Innocence". Willow is marked by Angelus; outraged by the Scooby Gangs destruction of the Judge he begins exacting his revenge on the fragile red-head.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"And now I'm having a wiggins." Willow nodded at Xander's words as her eyes swept around the suddenly blackened hallway.

"What's going on?" She couldn't help sounding nervous, with the prospect of the Judge being close by she dreaded to think who had turned the lights off. Were the under attack? _Don't panic, it's probably just a power cut. Not everything which happens here is bad. Just…ninety percent of the stuff._

"Let's get back to the library," she felt Xander's hand touch her arm and felt a small thrill jump through her. She angrily squashed it, she was mad at him. Blackout be damned. She nodded and hurried after him but her footsteps stopped abruptly at the reassuring voice.

"Willow? Xander?"

"Angel!"

"Thank god you're okay!" The relief flooded Willow's voice replacing her fear; at least one good thing had come from the night. "Have you seen Buffy?"

"Yeah. What's up with the lights?" Willow shook her head but Xander spoke first.

"I don't know. Listen, I think I might have an idea –"

"That doesn't matter now. I've got something to show you."

"Show us?" Willow took a step closer and squinted, trying to make out Angel's face in the darkness. Why was he being so mysterious?

"Come here. And Xander, get the others."

"Okay…" Willow looked at Xander suddenly feeling unsure, her stomach was knotting but she put it down to the paranoia of the blackout. Xander shrugged and turned to run off back to the library, the urge to follow him filled Willow but she pushed it away turning to look back at Angel.

"What is it, Angel?" She asked taking a tentative step towards him, all the time trying to seek out his face in the darkness.

"It's amazing." The excitement in his voice spurred her on, her feet picked up the pace. Had he found a way to stop the Judge already? She was only a few feet from him when a voice from behind caught her in surprise.

"Willow, get away from him." The soles of Willow's sneakers squeaked softly as she paused mid-step. She turned to find Jenny Calendar opposite her, a determined look on her features.

"What?"

"Walk to me." Jenny's hands held up a cross, even in the faint glow of moonlight Willow could see that the cross was trembling. She turned completely and took a step towards Jenny, her confusion evident on her face. It was Angel, why was she holding a cross? He would never hurt them! Had he not had more than a hundred chances to kill them all? Willow had even invited him into her bedroom that one night to help him look for something online. He had been nothing but a perfect gentleman.

"Ms. Calendar, what are you doing? It's _Angel_?" She asked incredulously. A set of doors burst open and Willow flinched as the _bang_ reverberated for the hallway, at the same time someone grabbed her around the neck, pulling her close and holding it tightly. She cried out in sudden pain.

"Don't you do that!" Xander cried angrily joining Jenny at her side and looking angrily at Angel. Willow's hands scratched at the large one encasing her throat but he only squeezed harder, omitting a strangled yelp from her.

"Oh, I think I do that."

"Angel!" Willow gasped still trying to pull at the hand which held her throat. Her back was pinned firmly to his front and he lifted her ever so slightly off the floor so she couldn't balance properly and gain herself the leverage she needed to break free. She almost cried with frustration as Xander, Jenny and Angel argued – was no one going to actually do anything and help free her? Her vision blurred as Angel turned so his back now faced Jenny and Xander, her eyes sought out what had caught his attention and relief flooded through at the sight of Buffy. She opened her mouth to speak but the hand around her throat was too tight, she could feel the pressure darkening her vision and she was terrified she would pass out at any moment.

"Well, it's not really the kind of message you tell. It sort of involves finding the bodies of all your friends." _Bodies?_ Willow's mind squeaked and she suddenly found a surge of energy to kick out at Angel, but his response was as if she were nothing more than a fly irritating him. Keeping his hand on her throat he used his free arm to circle her waist, rendering movement completely useless.

"Just leave Willow alone. Deal with me." Buffy's voice was firm and Willow envied her, how could she keep so cool when she must be going through utter hell at that moment? Her eyes sought out Buffy's; trying to get some contact, but her friend could only fix her eyes on Angel. There was a slight tremor in her posture. _She's scared._ This did little to reassure Willow, she had rarely seen Buffy so frightened. And for Angel to be the source of her fear…

"But she's so cute and helpless." Willow cried out as Angel's hand left her waist and pinched her cheek, she could feel his fangs grazing her neck and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut bracing herself for the pain she was sure was coming soon. "It's really a turn on." She screamed as fangs tore into her throat, but the sensation went from excruciating pain to almost pleasurable in an instant, the fangs were buried in her throat yet she could feel the tip of Angel's tongue teasingly sliding against the sensitive skin. She felt her body grow heavy, but before she could fully register what was happening she found herself sprawled on her hands and knees, a sharp pain shooting from her kneecaps where they had collided with the floor. It took her a few seconds to regain her composure, when she looked up she saw Buffy staring blankly at a closing door.

The mood of the library was subdued; a thick blanket of despair had enveloped the group. Giles seemed determined to believe that Angel had not reverted to his old self; the tense look around his eyes had Willow feeling on edge. "Giles, it was just – you wouldn't have believed him. He was so…" She trailed off unsure of how to describe Angel's behaviour, "he came here to _kill_ us." Her hand reached up to rub at the wound on her neck, already the blood had dried but she could feel the ridges of broken skin.

"What are we gonna do?" Cordelia asked slumping back in her chair and looking around.

"I'm leaning towards blind panic myself." Giles sighed and Willow looked up at him in shock, she had never heard him so pessimistic before.

"Rupert don't talk like that – the kids." Jenny hushed him, as the two continued to argue softly Willow walked over to Buffy. She caught Buffy's eyes fixating on her neck and she quickly pulled her hair over her shoulder to hide the wound, shrugging lightly to show it was no big deal. _He bit me,_ she couldn't help thinking. She had never thought Angel would bite her. She tried to draw Buffy out from herself, to lure her into conversation. But the blonde slayer was too heartbroken and left the solemn group.

"Are you quite sure you are alright?" Giles asked parking the car in front of Willow's house and looking at her, his face was full of concern and his eyes deep with worry. Willow forced herself to smile and nod.

"H – He didn't get a chance to take much. It was just the shock," she still couldn't believe the turn of events. "Thanks for the lift Giles."

"Of course," he nodded as she clamoured from the car and closed the door. "Willow, do be careful." He called out to her as she stepped onto the pavement. "I know I am not your legal guardian or even a teacher but please, none of you should go out alone at night. Not with Angelus on the loose." Willow smiled and nodded, waving as Giles drove off. She pulled her cardigan tighter around herself and turned to walk up the front path, but it was blocked.

"You think he would be a bit more sensible and wait until you were in the house _before_ he drove off." Angel's voice was cold and mocking. He lunged at her, clapping a hand over her mouth and pulling her into the darkness of a tree. His face had taken on that of a demon's and Willow screamed against his hand. "I wasn't lying you know," he murmured pressing his lips to her forehead. "You really are a turn on Willow; I'm not sure how I missed it before." He lowered his head to her neck and Willow could feel her body grow cold at the prospect of what he was about to do. Without thinking she bit down on the hand over her mouth and pushed Angel aside. "You can run Will," he laughed, "but you're marked. I will come for you." Scrabbling through her bag Willow tried to find the keys to the door, she looked over her shoulder to see how close Angel was, but he had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Time slowly began to pass, Willow never told anyone about Angel's threat – why worry them? Picking up some fish food with her right hand she cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder as she flipped the lid of her tank and sprinkled some food in. "I just hope Giles can find a "keep out" spell soon. I know I'll sleep easier once I can…sleep easier." Willow nodded but realised Buffy couldn't see her through the phone.

"I'm sure he will. He's like Book Man. Until then just try to keep happy thoughts and…" The rest of her sentence died on her lips as she saw the piece of parchment lying on her bed. Her mouth was almost as dry as the envelope, her fingers brushed across it and she nervously opened it. Had Angel been watching her sleep too? The thought made her uncomfortable and she looked at her window nervously, expecting to see him standing there and grinning with his vampire face on. How could she have forgotten she had invited him in to her own home? She tried not to ask herself why he had not followed her in that night he had revealed he was free of his soul. Did he have something crueller in mind?

""And" what? Willow?" Buffy's voice sounded as if it were coming across a great distance as she dipped her hand into the envelope and pulled out a slender golden chain. It glimmered elegantly under the bedroom light, but as she pulled it out something caught on the envelope. With a slightly harder tug she finished pulling out the golden chain and bit back a scream. Her eyes flew between the chain in her hand and the fish tank, the food still bobbed on the surface; no one had gone to claim the sprinkles. " _Willow_? _Willow say something_!" The panic in Buffy's voice was evident, but Willow couldn't find her voice.

"Sorry about your fish." Buffy readjusted the stake in her hand so she could squeeze Willow's arm.

"It's okay; we hadn't really had time to bond yet. I just got them for Hannukah." Willow forced a smile wanting to somehow alleviate the guilt she knew Buffy was feeling. "Although, for the first time, I'm _glad_ my parents didn't let me have a puppy." She shuddered at the thought of what else Angel could have done in her home. What if her parents had been home? She pushed the thought out of her mind, why worry Buffy with something like that? She flicked her pale green eyes at her friend to see her expression, there was a blank smile on the girl's lips but her eyes were blank showing she was deep in thought. Had she even heard what she'd said?

"It's so weird…every time something like that happens my first instinct is to run to tell Angel. I can't believe it's the same person. He's the complete opposite of what he was."

"Well…sort of…" Willow hesitantly added, "except…"

"Except what?"

"You're still the only thing he thinks about." Buffy shook her head and both girls lapsed back into silence. The fingers of Willow's right hand itched to brush across her neck. The bite Angel had made was gone, but he had left a faint scar. She was terrified that if Buffy looked close enough her friend would notice the slightly paler patches on Willow's throat, that she would brush her fingertips across the soft scar tissue and feel the ridges of the mark.

 _Willow pulled her cardigan tightly shut and blew into her clasped hands. Was the library normally this cold? The candlelight she was using to read began to flicker violently and she glared at it in exasperation, rebelliously the flame extinguished itself. Glaring at it Willow focused on the trail of smoke floating towards the ceiling, picturing the candle lighting itself once more she smiled with satisfaction as it flared back to life._

 _"The witch brings light back to life." Willow jumped up in shock at the sound of a childlike voice. She could just make out the slender form of Drusilla in the flickering light._

 _"I – I'm not a witch." Willow whispered picking the heavy book up and holding it out protectively, as if that would stop Drusilla from killing her._

 _"He is coming for you little witch."_

 _"W – Who?" Willow choked feeling her stomach twist painfully, her eyes darting from side to side. Where was Buffy? Where was Giles?_

 _"He will be your death and you will be his."_

 _"I –"_

"Willow! _Willow_! Wake up!" Someone was shaking her to and fro; stiffly Willow sat up and looked around. She was in Buffy's room, a stake clasped tightly in her hands. "C'mon we need to get ready for school." For a few seconds Willow could only sit feeling dumbstruck, had it just been a dream? But what did it mean? _Nothing, it was just a dream._ She told herself trying to loosen her grip on the stake. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, f – fine. Just a weird dream." Willow forced herself to smile and grabbed her bag to get changed.

Several hours later Willow found herself nailing a crucifix to her bedroom wall. "I'm going to have a hard time explaining this to my dad." She said nervously biting her lip, what was worse? Her dad discovering the Christian relic fixed firmly to her wall, or coming home to find Angel waiting for her with his fangs bared? She didn't relish either thought, in fact for a fleeting second she almost thought finding Angel waiting to murder her would be the less painful of the two options.

"You really think this'll bother him?" Buffy's voice was sceptical and Willow smiled at her disbelief.

"Ira Rosenberg's only daughter nailing crucifixes to her bedroom wall? I have to go to Xander's house just to watch "A Charlie Brown Christmas" every year."

"I see your point."

"Although it is worthwhile just to see Xander do the Snoopy dance." Willow giggled and blushed when she remembered Cordelia was in the room with them. She turned to see the brunette inspecting her room critically, leaning forwards and staring intently at the empty fish tank.

"Uh, Willow, are you aware that there are no fish in your aquarium?" Willow blinked back tears and flicked her eyes up at the crucifix. On second thoughts maybe her dad discovering the relic would be less painful than what Angel had in store for her. But if he really had marked her would this really stop him?

"You know, Cordelia, we've already done your car. You can call it a night if you want." Willow nodded slightly too enthusiastically, it wasn't that she wasn't grateful for Cordelia's help except…well she hadn't really helped much.

"Sure, two's company, three's…not. And you know I'd do the same for you if either of you _had_ a social life." Willow saw an envelope fall from beneath Cordelia's coat as the cheerleader gathered her belongings. "Oh hey…this must be for you." Cordelia shrugged and picked it up, handing it to Willow and looking slightly confused. Her hands trembling Willow took the envelope from Cordelia's outstretched hand and looked at Buffy nervously, what had he murdered this time? Her fingertips squeezed the envelope lightly, but there seemed to be nothing inside but a piece of parchment. Apprehensively she opened it and unfolded the parchment, bile rose up in her throat as she stared at the sketch. Beautifully drawn but full of menace.

"I – It's for you," she whispered passing the parchment to Buffy. Even as Buffy took the parchment Willow could still see the image of Joyce Summers sleeping.

"Well Cordelia now's your chance to do the same for us." Buffy's eyes had turned cold and hard like stone, she screwed up the piece of parchment and jammed it in her front pocket. Willow grabbed the sage, herbs and book before rushing after her friend leaving a confused and exasperated Cordelia standing in the middle of her room.

The Summer house was empty when Cordelia dropped them off outside the door. They didn't even say goodbye to her as she sped off with a squeal of tyres. "Lock the doors," Buffy said as she sprinted through the house to see if there was any trace of Angel. Willow obeyed before she quickly set out the tools they'd need on the kitchen counter; her hands hovered briefly over the spell book as she remembered Drusilla's words in her dream.

"I'm not a witch," she whispered, "this means nothing…I'm just…" She shook her head unsure of what she was doing. She was desperate to confide in Buffy, to reveal how frightened she was. But what good would it do? Buffy couldn't be at her side all the time, and now that they had rescinded Angel's invitation to her house surely she was safer? She was deep in thought she barely noticed when Buffy returned and began sprinkling holy water and lighting the sage. She followed her around the house, trying to concentrate on the words printed in front of her but unable to pull her mind into the present. What had it meant when Angel had bitten her? And it hadn't hurt…not for long? Was that normal? And _why_ had he marked her? _Stop thinking,_ she told herself. _Switch your mind off._ "… his verbes, consenus rescissus est." She flicked her eyes up and almost choked when she saw Angel standing in the doorway trying to get in. For a brief second he looked confused, but as Buffy spoke Willow saw the cruel smile twist on his lips. His dark eyes met hers and he nodded ever so slightly, as if understanding what she had done. As Buffy slammed the door in his face Willow suddenly felt foolish standing on the stairs holding an ancient book written in Latin. Joyce Summers looked dazed, confused and slightly horrified as she looked between the two teenage girls.

"Erm…Willow could you please give us a few moments?" Without waiting for her to answer Joyce turned to her daughter. "Upstairs. Now." Willow scuttled into the sitting room and sat down; she felt sorry for Buffy but knew she wouldn't be able to help her. Unable to sit still for long Willow jumped up and looked out the curtains but there was no sign of Angel, was he really gone or was he lurking somewhere in the shadows? As she sat back down someone knocked on the front door and she jumped. Surely it couldn't be Angel? Would he be so foolish as to knock on the door? If she answered it would it count as an invitation? _Get a grip!_ She scolded herself forcing herself to walk to the door, the book still clasped in her hands. Somehow she felt safer with it, as if it were a talisman.

"Willow? Hi." Giles was evidently just as shocked to see the redhead as she was to see him.

"Hi, come on in." She smiled unable to help the relief which was coursing through her. Everything seemed safer with Giles around. "Here's the book." She stepped back to let him in as she relinquished the book, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"Yes, I should do my apartment tonight. Did the ritual work out all right?"

"Oh, yeah. It went fine." She paused and looked up the staircase, "well…it went fine up until the part where Angel showed up and told Buffy's mum that he and Buffy had…" she trailed off blushing furiously, "well, you know, that they had…they had…you know…" Horror swept over her as she realised she might be betrayed Buffy, "uh…you _do_ know, right?"

"Oh…yes. Sorry." Giles shifted looking slightly uncomfortable but Willow felt relieved that she hadn't betrayed Buffy.

"Oh, good. I just realised, that being a librarian and all, maybe you really didn't know –"

"No thank you, I got it." Giles smiled briefly and looked past Willow's shoulder and up the stairs.

"You would have been proud of her though! She totally kept her cool." She saw that Giles was still standing outside, looking torn between stepping in or going back to his car. "Okay…well, I'll tell Buffy you stopped by…" She moved to close the door thinking that perhaps he was in a rush to go somewhere.

"Wait! Do you think I should perhaps…intervene on Buffy's behalf with her mother? Maybe say something?"

"Sure! Like what would you say?" Willow smiled teasingly, the image of Giles trying to explain the situation to Buffy's mum almost made her giggle. She was sure it would make Buffy laugh…

"Well…for instance, I could say…that is…" Giles caught the laughter in her eyes and sighed. "So you _will_ tell Buffy I dropped by then?"

"You bet. As soon as she comes back down from talking with her mum." She was about to close the door when she remembered Angel's scorn the night Giles had dropped her off at home. She stood in the doorway and waved as he drove away, only retreating once his car had disappeared from sight. It wasn't much longer before Buffy and her mum emerged back downstairs, Willow looked apologetically at Joyce. "I – I'm sorry I know I should leave but…"

"Nonsense Willow!" Joyce smiled and gestured for her to sit back down. "With Angel outside I would feel much better if you stayed inside. Perhaps you should stay over tonight?"

"Thank you," Willow smiled as the relief flooded through her. "Are you okay?" She looked at Buffy who smiled weakly and nodded.

"Men…mistakes," she sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. She hugged her mum as Joyce turned to start the dinner before sitting beside Willow.

"Giles dropped by, he wanted to intervene on your behalf." She said the last part in an imitation-Giles voice and couldn't stop the smile breaking out across her face. Buffy giggled at the thought.

"Thank you for stopping him – that would be one humiliation too far I think."

"So…was it horrible?" Willow asked, she couldn't imagine having that conversation with her own mother. Then again her mother barely acknowledged her existence.

"It wasn't too horrible." In the next room they heard the phone beginning to ring. "I'll get it," Buffy called out to her mum and Willow followed her into the next room. "Hello? Giles! Hey, we finished the sp –" Willow watched as the laughter flickered out of Buffy's eyes, her mouth dropped open and her grip slackened on the phone. She slid began to slide down the wall slowly, clearly in shock. "What?"

"Buffy?" Willow asked reaching out to take the phone. "Giles?"

"Willow." Giles' voice was weak, "Angel…he's…he's killed Jenny." She felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. "What? No…oh no!" Joyce appeared in the doorway, seeing Buffy slumped on the floor and Willow holding the phone and crying hysterically. "Willow!" Willow dropped the phone as Joyce gathered her into her arms and stroked her hair gently. "My god, Buffy, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Ms Calendar…she's…" Willow couldn't finish the sentence, guilt and grief washed over her. Why Ms. Calendar? What had she ever done to him? She buried her face into her hands trying to stop herself from hyperventilating.

"Dead," Buffy whispered forcing herself to stand up and wrap her arms around Willow and her mum.

"She can't be…he couldn't…" Willow sobbed, "he _wouldn't_." Her legs turned to jelly and she felt herself guided to the settee by Buffy and Joyce. "Giles – we have to go to him."

"No. Girls I am sorry but you cannot go outside…"

"We'll get Cordelia…mum we _have_ to go make sure he's okay, that he doesn't do something stupid!"

"Oh god," Willow squeaked. Would Giles go after Angel? Surely he wouldn't be so foolish? Giles was the calm one of the group, the one who knew everything. He would know that going after Angel would be a suicide mission! As Joyce stood up to make drinks Willow looked desperately at Buffy. "We shouldn't have left her alone…I should have…" Was this her fault? She had been so worried about Angel telling her she was marked she'd barely thought of anything else. "We should have protected her," Willow sobbed.

Once she had regained her composure Willow and Buffy called Cordelia and Xander, the drive to Giles' was tense and silent. The air heavy with grief and disbelief, had any of them really expected this? They knew Angel had reverted to his former ways, the stunt he had pulled with the Judge had proved that. He had no humanity; he no longer cared about them – if he had ever cared about any of them. They had faced vampires before, almost been killed by several, but for Angel to now be the possibility of their death. It was too surreal.

"All his weapons are gone," Willow felt numb as they stepped into the trashed front room of Giles' apartment.

"But, I thought he kept his weapons at the library." Cordelia's voice was hopeful and Willow briefly felt a small spark of hope.

"Those are his everyday weapons." Xander sighed, "These were his "good" weapons. The ones he only breaks out when company comes to visit."

"So…it is what we were afraid of. Giles isn't here…" She looked over at Buffy who was slowly walking down the stairs, her eyes blank and her face pale.

"He'll go to wherever Angel is." Buffy looked at the trio, her hands clenching into tight fists. Willow felt a fresh wave of grief, what if Giles had gone after Angel? To lose Jenny and Giles in one night…Angel wouldn't kill them both would he?

"That means the factory, right?" She asked quickly, hoping that they might not be too late.

"So, Giles is going to try to kill Angel then…" Cordelia voiced the thought everyone was thinking. Willow was halfway out the door when she heard Xander's bitter words.

"Well, it's about time someone did."

"Xander!" She cried turning to look at him shocked, how could he say that about Angel? He was one of them! _No…he's not Willow!_ She tried to remind herself, _he's killed Ms. Calendar…he's sworn you're marked…_ but it wasn't his fault was it? He didn't have a soul!

"I'm sorry. But let's not forget that I hated Angel long before all of you guys jumped on the bandwagon. So, I think I deserve something for not saying "I told you so" long before now. And, if Giles wants to go after the… fiend who murdered his girlfriend, I say "Faster, Pussycat. Kill. Kill." Willow shook her head unable to believe the hate that was spewing from Xander's mouth. Is this what they had been reduced to? Full of fear and loathing for the man who had once been a central part of their group? How many times would they have been killed without Angel's help?

"You're right." Buffy's voice was deadpan, completely void of emotion.

"What?!" Willow shook her head wanting to hit them, why was no one seeing sense? They couldn't kill Angel! They had to help him! But more importantly they had to _stop_ Giles!

"There's only one thing wrong with Giles' little revenge scenario."

"What's that?"

"It's gonna get him killed." Buffy strode from the apartment and three stared after her before quickly following her back to Cordelia's car.

Cordelia was driving so fast that Willow couldn't even put her seatbelt on, gravity pinned her back into the seat and she felt her nails dig into Xander's jeans as the car lifted on two wheels. She wanted to plead with Cordelia to slow down, but that might cost them Giles' life. They screeched to a halt in the factory car park.

" _Wait_ here." Buffy commanded them, "I am serious guys I do not want to have to be responsible for you as well." She slammed the car door leaving the three sitting in silence.

"We can't just sit here," Willow squeaked, "we _have_ to do something! What if they're outnumbered?"

"Buffy's been outnumbered before, remember when we were locked in that underground club?" Xander tried to reassure her but he was already climbing out from the car. Willow nodded but the thought did little to reassure her, that time had been different. She hadn't been up against Angel at that point.

"What if it's a trap?" Cordelia called out, "what if they're just waiting to slaughter us all? An all-you-can-eat-buffet?" She jumped out the car and looked around helplessly. Willow sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose; the air was thick with the scent of bonfire.

"Can you smell that?" She turned to look at the factory, to see the thick flames spewing from the shattered windows and the flames licking at the sides. A figure was running towards them, supporting a limping and slumped figure. "Buffy!" She cried running forwards. Before the three could reach the slayer and watcher they watched in horror as Buffy turned and hit Giles squarely in the face, shouting at them. Her voice was raw with grief and Willow longed to embrace her friend.

Willow sat at Ms. Calendar's desk, staring at the blank screen. The lesson plan Ms. Calendar had drawn up was open in front of her, had it only been yesterday she had eagerly thought she would take over the class? She remembered the wave of disappointment she had felt when she'd realised Ms. Calendar had not been late, that she had spent hours planning the lesson for nothing. A wave of guilt washed over her, how could she have been so selfish? She blinked back tears as the first of the students trickled into the room. She picked up the lesson plan and stood up.

"Principal Snyder has asked me to fill in for Ms. Calendar, until the new computer teacher arrives…so, I'm just going to stick to the lesson plan that she left…" She set the lesson plan back down, her hands brushing against something thin and cold but she didn't notice as the object fell off the desk. When everyone was logged on to their computers she sat back down and stared at her own screen blankly. She couldn't muster up the energy to focus on what she was meant to be doing. Giles had said Ms. Calendar had been working late…had she been murdered here? In this room? Why? What had she been doing? Instinctively Willow pulled open one of the desk drawers, her heart stopping at the sight of the all too familiar envelope which stared up at her. With trembling hands she pulled the envelope from the drawer and unfolded the parchment inside. She bit back the scream which threatened to break free. On the parchment was a sketch, frighteningly lifelike. She was staring at herself, the phone clutched in her hands and her face twisted up in grief. She flipped it over to find three words elegantly scrawled on the back;

You're next, Willow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Willow sat in front of her computer staring at the open word document. She stared at the white screen lost in a trance, what was she doing? Was she really trying to sit here and do homework? _What else can I do?_ They had done their nightly patrol; she couldn't keep sleeping over at Buffy's house…especially as Angel couldn't get in now. But going on as normal didn't feel right. What about Ms. Calendar? She couldn't go on as normal anymore. She couldn't do anything. Tears stung her eyes and she blinked them away quickly, she couldn't keep crying. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, poised to type, but she couldn't even remember what subject she was working on. English? No…biology? History? Her hands moved from the keyboard to her desk drawer, to pull out the parchment she had slipped between notebooks in the top drawer. She stared at the three words. Would it be quick? The police had said Ms. Calendar had died instantly, she hadn't felt a thing. Just a quick snap. Would Angel be that merciful with her? The wind blew the branches against her window but she ignored it. Shivering she stood up and grabbed her dressing gown, pulling the fluffy robe over her nightdress she buried her face into the soft fabric. The tapping of the branches became insistent and Willow reached out to shut the window, her hands froze in mid-air as she saw the pale face staring at her.

"Let me in Willow," Angel smirked at her.

"No." Willow shook her head and stepped away from the window, she sat back at her desk and flipped open her emails. "Go away…Angelus." She spat the name and turned her head to glare at him. He was leaning against the window, looking as if he wanted to be nowhere else. Willow turned back to the screen and clicked on a new email.

Angel is here.

She clicked _send_ and hoped that it would reach Buffy sooner rather than later. What if she was out? What if she had gone to see Giles? Or if she had given up on her homework and was watching TV? Her eyes flicked at the phone beside her computer but Angel laughed coldly.

"Go ahead. Call your little slayer friend, I'll have to kill her eventually." Willow's hands hovered over the phone but she didn't pick it up. She couldn't do that to Buffy.

"Just _go away_." Willow hissed trying to keep one eye on Angel and the other on her computer in case a reply came through. She opened the email again and sent one to Xander, Giles and even Cordelia. Surely one of them would get it and alert Buffy?

"Not until you let me in."

"Then you can wait until sunrise." Willow stood up and moved to close her curtains but she couldn't bring herself to get too close. What if he managed to grab her wrist and pull her through?

"Where are your parents?" Angel's smile was cruel and Willow felt her blood run cold.

"In bed." Willow forced her voice to stay calm and she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Don't lie to me Willow," Angel's face transformed into a demonic mask. "I don't like liars."

"W – Well I don't like vampires." Willow spat back defiantly.

"You liked me well enough when I had a soul." Angel teased her, relaxing his face. "Your parents went out didn't they? They should be back soon…"

"I am not inviting you in." Willow spat and forced herself to yank the curtains closed, but she could still feel his eyes glaring at her through the fabric.

"You would rather trade your life for your parents?" Angel taunted her, "you know eventually I will get you. How many people do you want me to kill before you finally succumb to your fate?" In the distance she could hear a car approaching, her stomach clenched. It couldn't be her parents; they wouldn't be back for hours…would they? _Buffy where are you?_ The car pulled up, doors opened and closed. "Willooooow." Willow's ears pricked for the sound of footsteps but there was only silence. "Who should I kill first? Your mother or father?" Quickly Willow grabbed her phone and dialled Buffy's number, but the phone just rang.

"Buffy _please_." Willow whispered but after a few minutes the phone continued to ring.

"She can't help you every time you get into trouble Willow," Angel laughed. "How many times has she saved you? Surely by now you must realise your luck has run out." Trying not to panic Willow dropped the phone and sprinted from her room to the front door. Could she outrun him? She didn't care that she was in her nightclothes; she had to get away from here. It wasn't far to Xander's, surely she could make it? She yanked the front door and was almost over the threshold when a hand appeared and reached out for. With a scream Willow jumped back and slammed the door shut. Running back to her room she grabbed the stake she kept hidden under her bed and held it close. "C'mon Will, just let me in. I promise I won't hurt you – not tonight anyway." Willow shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her. Tears stung her eyes and she caught sight of the parchment on the floor. Standing up she slowly peeled back the curtains and looked at him, his face was demonic but as he looked at her it relaxed.

"Will it be quick?" She asked him forcing her voice to keep calm; she kept the hand clutching the stake behind her back so he couldn't see it. "Like Ms. Calendar…will…"

"I'm not going to kill you Willow," Angel smiled reassuringly and reached out as if to stroke her cheek but found his hand blocked by the barrier. "I want to have some fun with you first, teach you how to live."

"Why me?" She asked taking a step backwards. "You've never taken an interest in me before now, so why are you suddenly so…" She trailed off unsure of what he was even being, other than obsessive.

"Perhaps I never truly noticed you until now."

"I would prefer it if you continued to you know… _not_ notice me." Willow whispered, she prayed that her parents would come home while he was occupied talking to her. She flinched at the sound of a second car and Angel suddenly moved upright, ready to sprint.

"It's your choice Willow. I can come in, or you can leave me out here to take your parents." She heard her mother's voice and drew in a sharp breath.

"Angel please, _no_." She begged as he began to move away.

"Invite me in."

"I _can't_!" Willow pleaded.

"It's your choice Willow." He moved away, melting into the shadows.

"No…come back!" She cried out before she could stop herself, "c – come in!" She regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Willow, we're home!" She heard her mum call and she bit back a cry as Angel stepped into her room. "Have you done your homework?"

"Y – Yes." Willow called back.

"Tell her you're going to bed." Angel murmured in her ear, plucking the stake from her hand.

"Let me go say goodbye," Willow pleaded, "I won't tell them anything…please?" Angel stared at her, his eyes holding her gaze before finally nodding.

"I warn you though Willow," he pressed the tip of the stake against the hollow of her throat. "If you reveal to them that I am here, or that anything is wrong, then I will kill them in front of you. _Slowly_. What I did to Drusilla will look like a child's first Christmas in comparison to what I will do to you." Willow nodded slowly and slipped out from the room, shutting the door behind her. She took a deep breath and forced herself to smile, how could she calmly say goodnight when this would most likely be the last time she saw her parents alive? She found her parents sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of both of them.

"Mum, dad…I erm…I'm going to bed now."

"Alright darling, good night." Neither of them looked up from the papers they were reading.

"Erm…yes…goodnight." What had she been expecting? That they would jump up and envelope her in their arms? Hug her tightly and tell her that they loved her? She found Angel staring at her computer, the email she had sent to Buffy open on her screen. Her heart jumped into her throat, how furious would he be?

"Would you like to call her?" He picked up the phone and held it out to her, smirking cruelly.

"I – I did." Willow held her chin up and stared at him defiantly. "She didn't answer." Why did she tell him that? Surely the smart thing to do would have been to tell him that she was on her way? She sat down on the desk chair and stared at the email. "She will kill you," she whispered.

"She can keep trying, she hasn't managed so far." Angel rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "I have plans little witch."

"I'm _not_ a witch." Willow insisted remembering the dream she had, had about Drusilla. "He will be your death and you will be his…" she whispered without thinking.

"What?" Angel's hand tightened on her shoulder and she let out a gasp. His other hand grasped her chin and forced her head around to face him, for a brief second she thought he was about to snap her neck like he had done with Ms. Calendar. "What did you just say?"

"N – Nothing," Willow whimpered too afraid to shake her head in case she broke her own neck. "Please Angel you're _hurting_ me!" He pulled her to her feet, pushing her against the wall.

" _What did you say_?" He hissed.

"Willow what are you doing?" Her father called from down the hall and Willow froze when she heard footsteps, frightened that he was about to come in and see what was happening. But the footsteps receded and she could hear the faint clicking of her parents' bedroom door shutting. She looked at Angel, her eyes wide with terror, his face had transformed into the hateful mask and his eyes were a sickly yellow as he glared.

"I won't ask you again!"

"I…I overheard it somewhere – "he will be your death and you will be his"!"

" _Where_ did you overhear it?"

"I – In a dream," she squeaked as he pressed his arm against her windpipe, "please Angel I can't remember anything else. I just remember someone saying it…I don't know who it was or what they meant! It was just a dream!" he stared at her with bared fangs, Willow's eyes swept around her room trying to find something she might be able to use as a weapon but Angel caught her by surprise. She almost screamed when he suddenly bent his head down, bracing herself to feel his fangs burying themselves back in her neck she was surprised when he crushed his mouth against hers. His lips were cold, but surprisingly gentle. Willow closed her eyes and tried to turn her head away but Angel grasped her chin and kept her in place.

"Look at me," he whispered biting her lower lip, " _look_ at me Willow." She forced her eyes open but she couldn't bring herself to look at the monster in front of her.

" _Stop_." She begged somehow finding the strength to push him away. "J – Just bite me or kill me and get it over with!" The phone on her desk began to ring, she looked at it desperately but Angel beat her to it. Picking up the receiver he held it in mid-air before ripping the whole phone from the wall.

"Come." He stepped towards the window and held out his hand, expecting her to take it. But Willow was frozen against the wall. " _Willow_." He growled.

"I – I need to get dressed first." She would have run away in her nightclothes, but she wasn't going anywhere with him dressed in just a thin nightgown and a dressing gown. With an impatient sigh Angel sat on her bed and gestured for her to hurry. "C – Can you close your eyes?" She asked him horrified as he just sat there and stared at her expectantly.

"No," Angel laughed, "now hurry up." Willow glared at him, her cheeks burning with humiliation. She grabbed a pair of denim overalls and a polo-necked jumper. She dressed as best she could under her dressing gown and turned her back to him. She could feel Angel's eyes burning a hole in her back and she bit back the tears of humiliation. When she was dressed she turned to stare at him defiantly and followed him towards the window, he held up his hand to make her stop when they heard a car door slam.

"Quick – he might still be here."

"Shit." Angel growled and Willow saw an opportunity to arm herself. She quickly knelt down as if to retie her shoelace and hurriedly stretched her hand under the bed, she had a small cross stashed away and she hurriedly shoved it in her pocket. "Get up," Angel grabbed her and pushed her from the window. "Make _one_ sound and I will kill them all." He hissed at her pushing her into the shadows and away from the house. He paused in an alley opposite and held Willow in place, forcing her to watch. She heard her mother's voice calling out for her, at first annoyed but gradually becoming frantic. Buffy and Xander appearing on the front garden and calling her wildly. Desperately she fought the urge to call out to them, to run and warn them. She didn't even notice as Angel moved her hair aside and ripped the neck of her jumper. All she remembered was the searing pain as he tore into her throat and the agonised scream she couldn't hold back, even if she had tried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A wall of ice washed over Willow and she bolted upright with a gasp of surprise. "Wakey, wakey." A cruel voice taunted her, shivering Willow moved to wipe hug herself but found her arms were stretched out to the side and immobile. Her eyes were blurred from water and she blinked them rapidly but couldn't clear her vision, she cried out as a hand roughly wiped her face with a coarse towel, clearing her vision. Shivering she caught sight of the empty bucket rolling towards her. Her ears pricked at the sound of tyres squeaking and she looked slowly to her left horrified to see Drusilla wheeling a depressed looking Spike into the room. Desperately she tugged at the chains which bound her to the wall but she only succeeded in wrenching her shoulder painfully.

"Angel please let me go," she begged, "there must be part of you who remembers who you are!"

"Willow I haven't forgotten anything, I remember being the Slayer's pet." His face turned demonic and he growled at Willow. " _This_ is who I am. You should have all remembered I am a vampire. I am not some weak human filled with sickening emotions."

"Just _why_ is she here?" Spike sighed, "just kill her already and then kill the Slayer." Willow looked at him but Spike was leaning back in the chair and staring at the ceiling. "Or let me have a bite. I'm sick of this bloody chair."

"There's an idea," Angel smiled and relaxed his face. Gently he cupped Willow's chin in his hand and tilted her face so her eyes were forced to meet his. "I am not holding you prisoner, well…not to the wall anyway. You can free yourself Will."

"I – I can't, I don't h – have the key." She whispered half-hoping that he was about to dangle a key just out of her reach. Even if she had to dislocate every joint she would reach that key.

"You do not need a key." Willow shook her head as she caught his hidden meaning, why was he so insistent on this idea that she was a witch?

"I – I'm _not_ a witch."

"You revoked my invitation to your house and Buffy's – how else could you do that?"

"Giles said it was an easy incantation," she pleaded with him. If she could get him to drop this fascination then perhaps he would lose interest in her? Her eyes flicked towards Drusilla and she suppressed a shudder. Would he torment her into insanity like he had her?

"Of course it was an easy incantation, but why do you think he had you do it rather than Xander or Buffy? You have to be born with the ability to wield magic." Angel stroked her cheek gently and smiled reassuringly. "You can do it Will. Otherwise Wheels over there gets to feast on you." He stroked her cheek and smoothly climbed to his feet, petting Drusilla as if she were a child as he swept past.

"Can I have a bite?" Drusilla purred leaning forwards so she could run her hands down Spike's front. Willow swallowed a lump of fear and forced herself to stare straight ahead as if she couldn't hear them.

"No love," Spike sighed wheeling over to Willow.

"Why?" Drusilla pouted in a childlike way, her face transforming into a hideous mask.

"Because you'll kill her love, _that's_ why. She's goin' to cure me."

"No I'm not," Willow's nose wrinkled and she looked at Spike in disgust.

"You bloody will, love. Every night at sunset – if you ain' freed yourself then I'm going to take a little bite." Willow forced her face to stay calm, she bit the inside of her cheek as Spike wheeled backwards and disappeared with Drusilla. _They're insane…all three of them!_ She thought desperately tugging at the chains and trying to loosen them from the wall. When that didn't work she began twisting her wrists about, trying to slip them through the shackles but they were so tight she could feel them biting into her skin and cutting off the circulation. _Buffy please find me!_ She silently pleaded, but how would Buffy find them? She didn't even know where they were! They definitely weren't in the factory anymore. Should she scream? But what would the point in that be? What if there was no one around? Besides the walls looked pretty thick, she was sure no one would hear her. She sat back with her head resting against the wall, shivering from the freezing cold water Angel had dumped over her. Desperately she tried to hug herself but her arms were pulled out too far.

 _He's not Angel anymore,_ she told herself. Shifting her weight slightly she drew her legs up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. Was there a chance she could be a witch? _Even if I am how can I free myself? I wouldn't even know where to begin!_ She pulled once more at the chains but yelped as her left shoulder twisted painfully. What time was it? The windows were covered in thick black drapes; there wasn't even a crack for the light to seep through. Was it still night? The night he had kidnapped her or was it day? How long has she been out for? _Focus Willow!_ She scolded herself, but no matter how hard she fought she couldn't free herself from the chains. Exhausted Willow's eyes began to slowly shut, her eyelids felt as if they were made from stone and she didn't have the energy to try and keep them open, but each time her body slumped forward to embrace sleep her shoulders screamed in sudden protest and she jerked awake.

"Open your eyes Willow." Shivering violently Willow forced her eyes to open, Angel was crouched down in front of her and shaking his head sadly. "You're not evening _trying_ Will."

"Don't call me that," she hissed not wanting him to use Buffy's nickname for her, she didn't want him to taint it.

"It's like you _want_ Spike to bite you. Do you enjoy being bitten? It's happened a fair few times now hasn't? Didn't it happen the first time you met Buffy? Maybe that's why you're still here." He slid closer and stroked the pulse along her neck, caressing it lovingly. Willow's eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at him. "I think secretly you want this." He wound his hand into her hair and pulled her head back to expose her neck, a small squeak of fear escaping Willow's lips. She wanted to be brave, but the closer he got to her neck the more the fear flooded through her. She wasn't Buffy. She wasn't brave. She wasn't born with powers to fight off demons; she had beaten them so far by pure fluke.

"I don't," she whispered shaking her head. "Please Angel let me go home."

"You know I can't do that," Angel smiled sadly at her, "you'll tell Buffy where we're living. You know she'll drop in uninvited, and I think given I can't return the favour it is rather unfair – don't you?"

" _No_! You'd kill her mum!"

"And she'd kill my family if she came here." Willow's eyes flicked to the doorway where the figures of Drusilla and Spike came into form. "Drusilla and Spike are _my_ family; Buffy's already killed one of us. You remember Darla don't you?" Willow nodded carefully unsure of where he was going with this. "She made me Willow; she was my sire – the strongest bond you can possibly imagine. And Buffy _stole_ that from us. Do you really think I am about to let her steal the rest of my family?"

"I wo -"

" _Don't_ lie to me Willow," his face harden and twisted, "if I let you go you will tell Buffy where we are."

"Then why are you saying I can free myself?" Willow pleaded, "You _know_ I'm not a witch…"

"I am not going through this with you again Willow. You _are_ a witch but until you see it for yourself you will not believe me. As for unchaining yourself, you are free to _try_ and leave but you will fail. I'd still recommend you free yourself from the chains though." He pushed her back roughly so her head hit the wall, black bubbles burst across her vision and she fought back a wave of sickness. Once she'd regained her vision she found herself wishing she hadn't; Spike was kneeling on the floor beside her, a hungry expression on his twisted face.

Willow braced herself for the pain; her hands clenched themselves into tight fists. But no matter how hard she tried to prepare herself for the pain, when Spike tore into her throat she couldn't help screaming. She pulled at the chains desperately, her legs twisting as she drew them up to try and push herself back away from him. _Kick him!_ A voice buried under the pain shouted at her. Forcing her eyes open she could see Spike's blonde hair, she could feel it brushing against her chin as he drank greedily. Angel and Drusilla lounged against the wall, Drusilla looking angry and Angel bored. Fighting to take a breath Willow drew her legs up to her chest and kicked out at Spike, crying out as he was ripped from her throat. She leant her head to the left, trying to press her shoulder against her neck to stem the flow of blood. She glanced at Spike preparing herself for an onslaught of rage, but he simply laughed and relaxed his face back into human features. He licked the blood from his lips and Willow shuddered, that was _her_ blood.

The only way Willow could count the days she was kept captive was by counting how many times Spike bit her. Each night he would wheel over to her, pull himself from his chair and bury his fangs into her neck. By the third night she had no energy to try and kick him away; instead she closed her eyes and prayed that he'd just kill her. "Love if you don't like being fed off why don't you free yourself?" Spike drawled as he licked the blood from her throat.

"I don't know _how_ ," Willow whispered her head lolling to the side. She was too exhausted to try and keep it upright. She was hungry, she was exhausted and she was _freezing_. She was still in the same clothes she had put on the night Angel had abducted her, they had dried but she had never warmed up after the ice bucket.

"Angelus and Dru seem to believe you are a witch," Spike said conversationally and Willow opened her eyes just a crack to glare at them. "Personally I can' stand witches. Meddlesome people." He shuddered, "but if they think you are perhaps it would be bes' if you jus'…went along with it." Willow closed her eyes and tried to block Spike's voice, could she really be a witch? Or was it just a trick Angel was playing on her to drive her mad? She heard the sounds of shuffling as Spike pulled himself back into his chair and left her with her thoughts. _C'mon Willow,_ she told herself. She thought back to the night she had rescinded Angel's invitation; she'd been too scared to focus on what was happening. Had she felt anything? A spark of power? Shifting her position she carefully sat with her back straight against the wall, her legs straight out in front of her. Her arms had gone numb and she blocked them completely from her mind. Instead she focused on the iron shackles tightly binding her hands. Slowing her breathing she focused on the screws inside them, she felt her mind tugging at the screws, twisting them to the left and slowly loosening them. Trying to keep her concentration she looked at her left wrist to see the screw peeking out ever so slightly. She watched in fascination as it spun to the left, slowly loosening, she tried to quell the excitement threatening to consume her. She couldn't lose concentration. If she could break free now then she might stand a chance of getting out of wherever Angel was holding her. Both he and Drusilla had gone out for their nightly hunt, leaving Spike behind to wallow in self-pity. Was her blood healing him? If it was he was keeping quiet, Willow would have to hope that he was still too weak to chase her. Not that she had much strength to run very fast.

Somewhere in the building a door slammed shut and Willow's concentration was lost. She stared in dismay at the screw which was hanging loose, weakly she pulled her left arm to try and jiggle the screw free. She didn't want Angel to know she had figured it out. She _needed_ this! She froze as she heard footsteps thudding against the cold stone floor and dropped her head to the side as Angel came into the room. She watched him approaching, a while polystyrene cup held in one of his large hands. She let out a weak murmur as his free hand gently supported the back of her neck and held her head upright.

"Careful," he warned pressing the cup to her lips, "it's hot." Despite his warning Willow took an eager sip and scalded her tongue. Her eyes flew open and she inhaled the scent of the cup more aware of what was in it.

"What have you done to it?" She asked Angel looking at him with a mixture of fear and suspicion. He'd given her nothing to eat since he had taken her; he'd barely given her a cupful of water over the three nights. Why was he now offering her soup?

"Nothing. I may be a monster Willow but I brought you here for some fun, and I know that you need to eat to survive." He tipped the liquid closer to her lips and Willow blew on it cautiously before taking a grateful sip. She could feel the warmth of the soup seeping down her throat and into her veins. Ignoring the scalding heat she drank it greedily, not even regretting the burning sensation in her throat and chest. When she had finished the soup Angel set the cup to her right and moved closer to her, lowering his lips to hers.

"W – What are you doing?" She asked trying to move her head back but finding his hand still supported it.

"You've got some soup…" Angel whispered and kissed her gently, licking the soup teasingly from her top lip. Willow loathed her body for responding to his kiss, the way her back arched to press herself closer to him and her lips responded against his. Her tongue meeting his as it slipped into her mouth. Her hands moved to push him away, they at least had some sense, but they were held firmly in place. Willow drew back with a gasp of fright as she thought of the screw; she was desperate to keep it in place until Angel had left.

"T - Thank you for the soup," she whispered blushing faintly, "b – but –" she was cut off as his lips met hers once more. "Angel I – I can't," she shook her head and tried to move away from him.

"Why do you call me Angel?" He laughed stroking her hair tenderly, "he's dead Will. He's not going to come back and set you free." In one fluid motion he was on his feet and striding from the room. Willow felt her body relax slightly and her left hand dropped ever so slightly. There was a small _ping_ as the screw popped free and hit the ground, Willow's heart froze and she watched Angel for his reaction but he seemed to have not noticed anything was amiss and left her alone. Closing her eyes she fought to keep her emotions in check as she worked on the remaining screws. She wasn't sure how much time was passing; all she cared about was getting the shackles off.

"C'mon," she whispered looking at the final screw as it began its slow twist to the left. " _Please_ ," she could feel her stomach tightening as she glanced between the door and the screw. She'd not even paused to acknowledge that she was really doing this, that perhaps Angel was right. When the final screw was on the floor she yanked her hands free from the chains and sighed in relief as the tight pressure was released. She rubbed her wrists in turn and felt the circulation slowly return. Her hands felt like ice, impossibly cold compared to the rest of her frozen body. Wanting to waste no time she carefully stood up and rubbed her stiff joints to try and get life back into them. For the first time since her arrival she studied the room she was in, there was a large empty fireplace on the right hand wall, a scattering of comfortable looking chairs and settees and several bookcases lining the wall. She found herself drawn to the bookcases, her fingertips brushing against the ancient leather-bound spines. _This isn't the time Willow,_ a stern voice in her head scolded her. _Run! Angel planned for you to escape, he told you as much – he might be waiting outside the door now!_ Taking a deep breath she forced herself to turn away from the bookcases and cautiously opened the door, she didn't see the point in listening to see if anyone was on the other side, Angel and Drusilla at least would have mastered stealth and she seriously doubted to find Spike on the other side. Quietly she shut the door and looked up and down the hallway, which way? Following the hallway to the left she ran as quietly as possible not paying attention to which way she turned. All she cared about was finding the exit, if she stumbled upon a dead end she simply turned around ran in the opposite direction. Her heart leapt at the sight of the towering door, she sprinted towards it and pulled with all her might, but it wouldn't budge. For a fleeting second she was about to give up, but a small smile twisted her lips upwards. Hadn't she just escaped from been shackled to a wall? Kneeling down she rested her hand on the lock of the door and closed her eyes. Angel had meant for her to escape, he had known she would use whatever powers she had to unshackle herself – had he not thought she would then use the same power to unlock the door?

Her smile widened as she felt the locks shifting underneath her powers. She was so close to freedom she could taste it, she could almost feel the golden sun caressing her skin – even if it was night she was sure the moon would fill her with warmth. As the lock finally clicked and released she jumped to her feet with a gleeful cry and pulled the door open.

"Did you honestly think you would be able to just walk away from here?" A hand shot in front of her vision and closed the door, but not before Willow's green eyes caught a glimpse of blinding sunlight. She felt her hopes crash around her as the door slammed shut. _Fight him!_ She was too close to freedom to give up now, without knowing where she mustered the strength from Willow swept her arm forwards and knocked Angel off his feet. As she turned to pull the door open she felt her legs fall out from beneath herself. A wave of dizziness swept over her, she felt as if she were on a ride at a carnival. _Too much,_ she scolded herself. She had not eaten properly in three days, drunk or slept. She was too exhausted. _That's why he let me escape,_ she realised how foolish she'd been – but she wouldn't be foolish again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Miss Edith says you and I will soon be sisters." Drusilla cooed as she combed Willow's wet hair. She had suffered the humiliation of Drusilla bathing her, too exhausted to put up much of a fight. Now she sat in front of a mirror-less dresser wrapped up in a flimsy robe. A fire had been lit and there were several candles and chandeliers which filled the room with warm and light, but still Willow could not stop shivering. "Daddy will sire you amd we will be a family." Drusilla leant over Willow's shoulder and kissed her cheek, but as she pulled away she moved down to give her throat a teasing lick. "Maybe you will even be my new mummy…"

"I – I won't let him change me into a – a – a monster." Willow spat, her teeth chattering. She cried out as Drusilla pulled on her hair, _hard_ , sending her head flying backwards so that she was forced to stare up at the ceiling.

"You will _respect_ Angelus!" Drusilla raged baring her fangs.

" _Drusilla_!" Willow's head flew forwards as she pulled against Drusilla's grip and the woman released her suddenly. Angel stood in the door glaring furiously at the female vampire. "Willow is our _guest_ –"

" _Prisoner_ ," Willow corrected him vehemently. "A guest is free to leave."

"You are free to leave Willow," Angel smiled warmly at her and pulled her to her feet. "All you have to do is walk out the door without me seeing you." He held onto her arms but took a step back to survey her appearance. "We may have to take the dresses up a bit Dru, she's so small…like a pixie." His right hand trailed up to cup her chin and Angel smiled fondly at her. "Tomorrow we will have some clothes ready for you and some food. Then once Dru and I are back we will discuss your future."

"I do not have a future, not one that involves you." Willow promised him pulling her hands free from his grip. She heard a low guttural growl from behind and turned to see Drusilla glaring at her with amber eyes. "I – I don't c – care if you kill me. I – I won't help you d – do…w – whatever it is you're planning on d – doing." She stammered slightly looking between the two vampires.

"So noble. Drusilla once thought she could escape me, that she could defeat my plans." Willow shuddered as Angel pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "And look at her now." Willow looked over her shoulder involuntarily, Drusilla's eyes were closed and she swayed elegantly as if to a waltz that only she could hear. "I won't do that you," Angel promised wrapping his arm around Willow's waist and guiding her back to the chair she had been sitting in moments before. "But I will make you beg to be like her. You will keep your sanity, but you will wish you hadn't. Unless you do as I say." He picked up the comb Drusilla had been using on her and began softly running it through her hair.

"What do you want me to do?"

"At the moment nothing, perhaps cure Spike but I think your blood is already doing the work. He will still feed from you I'm getting bored of him feeling sorry for himself, but not every night. We need to make sure you don't lose too much." He finished combing her hair and squeezed her shoulders firmly. "I am sorry that fool Angel neglected to notice you Willow. For too long you have been living in the shadow of other women, people like Buffy and that annoying cheerleader. But from now on you will shine."

"T – That's okay," Willow protested, "I – I really prefer being able to blend in."

"You won't feel that way when you are immortal." Willow jumped up and spun around so she was facing Angel. He somehow still looked like Angel, yet so different. His expression was colder, and his clothes were different. He still wore black, but his trousers were now leather and several of his shirt buttons were left open, exposing his taut chest.

"Angel please don't," she begged feeling tears prick her eyes. "I can't – Buffy will kill me…I couldn't do that to her!" How would Buffy feel if she stood over Willow's grave? Waiting for her to rise from the dead so that she could stake her? Would she be able to do it? What if she faltered and Willow killed her? _I will not kill Buffy. No matter what._

"Ssh," Angel stroked her cheek gently and enveloped her into his arms. His embrace was cold, his hands possessive and Willow felt tears spill from her eyes. "You say this now but once it is over you will not give these thoughts a moment's notice. Look how happy Drusilla is. She once thought she could find happiness as a _nun_ , but look at her! See how happy she is! How _powerful_!" He led Willow from the room and brought her back to the room where she had been chained up. Her eyes looked at the shackles on the wall and she felt her legs stumble as he led her over the threshold. "You will not be chained up back there, not unless you cross me. I have had a room made up for you. A real bed," Angel smiled dotingly at her and gestured to the books. "While you are here Willow you are free to browse the books in this room. Read what you like, absorb whatever information you see fit to absorb. Now be a good girl and stay here." She half expected to hear the click of the door locking as Angel closed it behind him, but she heard nothing. She didn't risk leaving the room though, now was not the time to make an escape attempt – it would be futile. She turned to the bookcases and browsed them once more, this time she took her time to browse the titles and subjects of the book. Picking some of the shelves and flicking through them. By the time Angel returned to the room she had seated herself on one of the comfortable settees in front of the empty fireplace and was absorbed in a book of magic. Angel pressed a steaming mug into her hands and she looked into the milky brown liquid suspiciously. "It is just tea. For now it is all I have for you I am afraid, but it will be a start to help you rebuild your strength. Tomorrow night when I return from my hunt you will have a feast."

"Thank you," Willow whispered unsure of why she was thanking him. She took a tentative sip of the tea but there seemed to be nothing strange about it. "Angel…how did you know I was a witch?" She asked after a deep gulp. It felt good to have something filling her belly, the soup felt as if it had been several days ago although it couldn't have been more than a day at the most.

"There was something about you; your scent. And the way Giles looked at you, I caught him several times staring at you – I think he saw the potential in you but was too wary to bring you closer to it. Witchcraft can have devastating effects on a person; I believe he was protecting you." Willow nodded; it made sense after all she had seen what it had done to Amy's mother. Her power had driven her to obsession and ultimately destroyed her. She took another sip and almost choked on it as she bit back a yawn; she set the mug on the floor and felt herself slide deeper into the settee.

"What if it destroys me?" She whispered sleepily, her eyelids sewing themselves shut.

"I will protect you." She felt her head tipped back and warm tea trickled carefully down her throat.

"Y – You _drugged_ me," she accused half-heartedly; her mind was already enveloped in a black shroud of sleep. When she heard Angel's voice it was as if it were from a great distance.

"I have to make sure you sleep through the day somehow."

Willow's mouth felt as if it had been filled with cotton wool, her head pounded painfully and her vision was blurred when she finally managed to coax her eyes open. She was lying on a comfortable bed, a duvet tucked beneath her chin, her hands resting under her cheek but when she moved to rub her eyes she found them chained once more. This time she had more movement, the chains were long and looped around the metal bedframe, she could sit up and just about stretch but she couldn't leave the bed itself.

This was the pattern she followed for the next several nights; she would wake up either to find Angel sitting beside her or for him to walk in only moments later. He would unchain her and bring her food, escort her to a small bathroom where she could bathe and have a few moments of blissful privacy, before finally bringing her to the room she had first resided in. There she was left alone with Spike who would feed from her and either remain with her for the evening or leave her to read. She began to dread the dawn more than Spike's feeding session, when it was time for the vampires to sleep Angel would find her and administer a small injection which forced her into a drug induced sleep.

When she woke up one night she found she was blissfully alone. She sat up and moved her neck from side to side letting out a small satisfied sigh as her neck cricked and readjusted from being kept in one position for so long. The door to her room burst open and she sat back looking worried as Angel burst in. _Buffy!_ The name filled her with hope; why else would Angel be looking so furious?

"That blonde bitch," he fumed roughly pulling Willow's wrists towards him so he could unshackle her. "I thought I was free from her! I was annoyed I didn't get to do the job myself but it was a _relief_ knowing that nosey little bitch was gone!"

"She _what_?" Willow gasped, what had happened? What had she missed?

"She was taken to the hospital not long after we brought you here. She had the _flu_ ," he laughed coldly, "the Judge couldn't kill her but the flu nearly did the job! A demon was terrorising the children, killing them, she got herself involved and took on _Death._ Yet still she lives." Angel snarled and pushed Willow onto the ground, "then she has the _nerve_ to stake me." _But she missed,_ Willow thought sadly. "I was minding my own business and out of nowhere she drops down on me." He tore off his jacket and showed her the rip in his shirt, the cut on his back which clearly still had splinters in it. "Get them out." He commanded Willow pointing to a cloth and bowl of hot water waiting beside the fire. "I am not in the mood for Drusilla's cooing nor Spike's sarcasm. Do it now and do it _quietly._ " He growled and pulled his shirt off, Willow nodded and sat behind him dipping the cloth into the water she washed the wound carefully.

"I – I thought you healed instantly," she asked timidly as she began picking the fragments of wood from his skin. She saw that his skin was knitting back together once the wood was free.

"We do, but not so much when it comes to wood. A wooden stake to the heart will kill any vampire, wood is our weakness." Willow opened her mouth to ask a follow-on question but she was cut-off abruptly. "I asked you to do this _quietly_." _What is it about wood that makes vampires weak?_ She wondered as she washed the rest of the blood away, when she pulled the cloth back he had healed completely. She sat back and stared down at the bloodied cloth in her hands. If she could get a hold of a stake…could she do it? She had killed vampires before but never on her own, never without Buffy. And they had never been Angel…

"Thank you," Angel sighed and turned to face her. In the soft glow of the firelight he looked almost friendly, like his old self. His eyes were soft and dark, like liquid onyx, slowly he moved closer to her; wrapping his arm around her waist and lowering her on the ground so he was straddling her. "Perhaps you will let me repay you," he smirked kissing her lips tenderly. One hand stroking her hair while the other slipped up her thigh beneath her nightdress.

" _No_ ," Willow cried horrified somehow finding the strength to push him back and sit up. "E – Even if you w – weren't e – evil…I could _never_ … _Buffy_!" Willow cried, how could she have meant so little to Angel? Did he not realise how much he had meant to the slayer? Or did he simply not care? _He doesn't care you fool,_ an angry voice scolded her, _he's not Angel anymore!_ He didn't seem bothered by her refusal, shrugging he stood up and threw his shirt back on.

"Spike will be with you shortly."

"Where are you going?" Willow cried as he pulled his jacket back on, "Angel please don't hurt Buffy!" She had barely even registered that Buffy had been put in the hospital, that she had been seriously ill. She screamed as Angel whirled around to face her, his forehead, cheeks and chin crinkled up in the monstrous face of a vampire, his fangs gleaming in the dim light and his yellow eyes glowing ferociously.

"I am a _vampire_ Willow." He shouted so loudly that she could feel the walls vibrate. "Buffy and I are enemies, not lovers. I _feed_ on the weak, I _kill_ slayers. And one day so will you." With that he strode from the room, slamming the door behind him. Weakly Willow collapsed onto the floor and buried her face into her arms, sobbing weakly. She missed the sound of the door opening and closing once more, nor did she hear the soft squeaking of Spike's brakes as he paused in front of her.

"Don't cry love," he sighed picking her off the floor and settling her into his lap. He was certainly getting stronger, before he wouldn't have been able to have moved her an inch let alone get her from the ground and onto his lap. He wheeled them closer to the fire and gently caressed her face free from tears. "I promise you, in a few weeks' time you won't even care about the slayer. She will be nothing but a distant memory." It was strange but over the week Willow had felt herself growing closer to Spike, he rarely just left her alone after biting her and instead would keep her company. She had learnt how he despised Drusilla's relationship with Angel, how her refusal to enter into a monogamous relationship with him hurt cut deeply.

Standing up Willow paced back and forth, ignoring Spike's gesture to sit beside him on the floor. Why did she not run now? It was just her and Spike. Surely she could outrun him while he was on the floor? _No,_ she thought sighing heavily. If Spike caught her, or worse if Angel or Drusilla caught her, she would most likely spend her nights chained back to the wall. She sat beside Spike, staring down at the floor sadly.

"Can vampires really love?" She asked Spike as he kissed her neck gently; he no longer bit down painfully but instead caressed her skin and eased his fangs almost painlessly into her throat.

"Of course. Not many do, but the ones who see a few decades manage to realise that human emotions aren't necessarily a weakness. Allowing yourself to feel keeps you in check, the ones who tend to ignore their human side tend to be the ones who become too arrogant and end up on the wrong side of a stake." Carefully he bit down into Willow's neck and she let out a small gasp. _Angel is going to kill Buffy,_ the thought tore through her and she felt herself cry out. Would he be gentle like Spike was being? Would he do it to torment Buffy, make her think that he still loved her? Or would he tear into her throat like the savage beast he was. She knew he wouldn't break her neck like he had Ms. Calendar, he would _crave_ Buffy's blood, and he would drain her and then stare at the look on her cold face. She could feel Spike's Adams apple quivering as he gulped down her blood, she could feel the blood being drawn from her body, but she didn't care. Perhaps she deserved this. She couldn't help Buffy. What use was she? Carefully she stroked the back of Spike's head, running her fingers through the blonde curls. As she felt him pull away she pressed down on the back of his head, forcing his mouth to stay at her neck. _Lose control,_ she begged, _don't stop!_ She wouldn't let them make her a vampire. If this was the way she had to die then so be it!

"Nice try love," she could feel Spike's lips twisting into a smile as he licked her neck clean. "You don' ge' to be my age without learning control." He reached up to the back of his head and grabbed her hand, when he finally forced her to look at him; she saw his face was human. "You could slit your throat in front of me and I wouldn't touch a drop. Besides if I _did_ lose control do you think I would just le' you die? You're worth more alive, even if it is like us." Carefully he settled her onto the settee and sat back in his chair. "We won' tell dear Angelus about your little attempt. It'll be our little secret," he smiled wolfishly at her and Willow couldn't help but smile faintly back.

"It was worth a try…" Her eyes looked over at the books on the bookcases and a small smile played across her lips. "Are these _all_ magic books?"

"Most of them." _Good!_ Willow bolted upright a hopeful smile on her face. Angel had been cursed once, more than a hundred years ago he had been given his soul back. Could she? Was it an option any of them had previously been considered? _If I can't kill him then this might be my only hope?_ Somewhere in the mansion a door burst open and an angry yell filled the hallways. Willow looked at Spike frightened.

"Buffy tried to stake him earlier…he went back out to get her…"

"Well from the sounds of him, he failed." Spike smirked and sat back in his chair. He glanced back at Willow and she saw a flicker of pity in his eyes, but the smirk remained on his lips. "I wouldn' wan' to be you right now, love." The door burst open and Angel appeared, his face that of a demon. She could see the needle in his hand and she jumped up.

"No, _please_!" She didn't want him injecting her again, she loathed the fuzzy feeling it gave her. She cried out as Angel backhanded her across the face and sent her reeling onto the floor.

"They took Drusilla!" He picked up one of the chairs and flung it across the room as if it weighed nothing more than a brick.

"They _what_?" Spike yelled, "how could you let them _take_ her?" But Angel didn't answer; instead he picked Willow from the ground and pressed her against the wall. He pushed back the sleeve of her nightgown and stabbed the needle into a vein. Willow cried out from the violent pain and looked at Angel terrified.

"We _will_ get her back. And afterwards…I think I need to leave another present for my dearest ex." Willow stared at him horrified, watching as the room began to spin and slowly turn black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"The Slayer ain' going to keep Dru alive mate. Face it. You killed her. You _murdered_ her." Spike's voice was a drunken slur; his words were slow, clumsy and accusing. Willow's nose wrinkled at the overwhelming smell of vodka and she tried to burrow beneath the bedding to try and block out the stench

"Wake up little witch." A pair of strong hands slid beneath the duvet and grabbed Willow's shoulders, biting back a cry she scratched out at her assailant but Angel only laughed and dropped her on the floor as if she were nothing more than one of Drusilla's dolls. She managed to force her face to remain calm as she found herself staring into Angel's demonic eyes; a quick glance over towards the drunken Spike confirmed that he too wore his true face.

"What do you think, Willow? Do you think Buffy would have been foolish to kill Drusilla so quickly?"

"She'd be a fool to keep her alive, Drusilla is _crazy_." Willow spat trying to push herself to her feet but Angel quickly pushed her back down, crouched in front of her.

" _Oi!_ Watch it," Spike slurred, "tha's my _sire_!" Willow ignored him and continued to glare at Angel.

"She won't be alive, Spike is right. You as good as killed her yourself. What happened? Did Buffy attack you and you panicked? Pushed Drusilla in her way to protect yourself?" Where was this recklessness coming from? _Keep pushing and he'll kill you._ A voice in Willow's head warned, but she found she didn't care – she was already as good as dead. Angel lashed out and gripped her neck with his right hand, his thumb pressing against her windpipe.

"Do you think I am a fool Willow?" She opened her mouth to speak but the only sound she could make was a small squeak as he pushed harder with his thumb. " _Think_ carefully before you answer. I don't want to sire you _just_ yet." Tears pricked Willow's eyes and she shook her head carefully.

"No," she whispered weakly as he slowly released her throat.

"No, _what_?"

"Y – You're n – not a fool." Angel let her go completely only to clasp the side of her face with both hands and kissed her full on the mouth. His lips were cold; there was no gentle tenderness but instead a deep and menacing possessiveness.

"Good girl. So let me ask you again. Do you think Buffy would be that foolish to kill Drusilla? Knowing that I have you in my grasp? That I will most likely retaliate and kill you, _slowly_ , should she kill Drusilla?" Willow knew the answer and she blinked back the tears shaking her head as she looked down at the stone floor. "I can't hear you Willow, speak up."

" _No._ "

"So what if I had two of her friends?" Willow's head snapped up, were they keeping someone else prisoner here besides her? Were one of the other Scoobies close? "Do you think she would trade?"

"I – I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"Why do you need _two_ of her friends?" Willow asked suspiciously, "she only has Drusilla…" _He wouldn't trade back two of us, he'd keep one for leverage._ Willow felt sick at the thought that he would really kidnap another of Buffy's friends, just to trade for Drusilla.

"Smar' she is," Spike yawned and slumped lower in his chair, "why didn' you hook up with her?" Willow blushed at the thought and stared at Angel apprehensively. He had a look on his face that suggested he was wondering the same thing.

"None of us would let Buffy do that – we'd rather die." Her voice trembled as she said this, but she knew it was true. Except maybe for Cordelia, but did she really count as a friend? _She doesn't deserve this…whatever she is._ Pulling Willow to her feet Angel led her from the small room and up a series of staircases. His hand rested on her lower back gently, but firmly, pushing her in the direction he wanted to go. They stopped outside a door and Willow looked at it terrified, she didn't want to know who was on the other side.

"You have one hour, by then Spike should have sobered up enough to at least _try_ and keep control of himself." Angel pushed the door open, shoved Willow inside, and slammed it back shut. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, she could see a figure in a darkened corner sitting on a chair but there was no movement.

" _Illuminet_." She whispered and smiled briefly as the candles scattered along the walls flared into light. Her smile was short lived as her eyes took in the figure on the chair. Arms were twisted in a painful position and bound with heavy lengths of rope. " _Giles_!" She cried out running to the slumped figure and pulling desperately at the knotted bonds. His hair was disshelved and matted with a mixture of sweat and blood; she was horrified to see his face covered in bruises and cuts. "Oh Giles," she whispered looking around for something to wash the blood away with. Angel must have assumed she would want to tend Giles, was it an act of mercy that he had left a small bowl of water and a cloth there waiting for her? Or was this more likely to be one of his cruel twists?

"Willow?"

"Ssh," Willow gently pressed the bowl to his lips, "drink some of this." How long had it been since his last drink? She couldn't waste all of the water cleaning his wounds.

"You're not here," he whispered shaking his head and refusing the water. "You're a dream," his voice was low, hoarse and exhausted. Willow's heart twisted at the defeated tone and she held the back of his head as she trickled water down his throat.

"Giles I promise you, I am here. Why would I be a dream? Of all the people you could dream of right now why would it be me?" He opened his eyes to study her, but she could tell his eyes were glazed and she could tell he really did think he was hallucinating.

"Beautiful," he whispered reaching up to stroke her hair. Willow blushed and set about dipping the cloth in water and pressing the cool fabric to his temple. "An angel…"

"There are no angels here," Willow said bitterly thinking of the man who had been their friend and ally. By the time she had washed his face the water was dark with blood and dirt. "Giles how long have you been here?"

"I – I don't know," he whispered shaking his head and continuing to stare at her as if she were an illusion. Willow looked down and thought that perhaps her appearance was a bit odd. Rather than the baggy childlike clothes she wore, she was still dressed in one of Drusilla's Victorian-style gowns. It was a crisp white, she was sure that if she laid down in fresh snow the snow would look grey in comparison.

"We have to get out of here Giles," she whispered looking at him desperately. If she had any chance of escaping, Giles was it. He was a Watcher! Surely this was what he was trained for? Carefully she pulled him to his feet and swung one of his arms over his shoulder, she thought she could support him but he was too heavy and she fell onto her knees.

"Willow it's no good," he groaned, "you go. I will only slow us both down – tell Buffy where we are. She still does not know…I do not know where we are."

"I – I don't either. I wasn't awake when Angel brought me here."

" _Angelus_ ," Giles corrected her groggily. "He is Angel no more Willow, call him by his proper name or you will fool yourself into trusting him."

"She's skipped trusting and gone straight for repenting." A cold voice laughed and Willow looked up to see Angel towering over them, his face still wearing the twisted mask of a demon. "Your hour is up – go tend to Wheels downstairs. The Watcher and I have a few matters to discuss." Willow shook her head but she felt a light pressure on her arm, she looked at Giles shocked to see him sitting up and wearing a determined expression on his face.

"Do as he says Willow," his voice was commanding and left no room for argument. Carefully Willow stood up and walked from the room, she turned around to plead with Angel but found the door firmly shutting in her face. Nervously she pressed her ear to the door, ready to bolt at the first sign of footsteps.

"Did you know that little Red was a witch?"

"Is that why she is here?" There was a muffled _thump_ followed by a gasp.

"I'm not in the mood for answering questions Ripper. I have my reasons for bringing her here. What I am curious to know is why did you not tell her what she is? What she is capable off? Do you know how much time you could have saved me? How much pain you could have saved her if you had simply told her what she was?" Willow's heart twisted at the guilt she could feel radiating from the room.

"I was trying to protect her. I wanted to tell her, to train her…but there was not enough time to give her the guidance she needed. Willow is a strong young woman; I did not want to put her in danger by giving her a weapon she would barely understand."

"You wanted to protect her? You are a poor excuse for a Watcher. Your slayer _dies_ and it is not even you who brings her back! Then you "protect" an innocent young girl? Do you call being chained to the wall and becoming a daily meal for a vampire protection?"

"Does she know?" There was a long pause before Giles asked the question, as if he was digesting the news of what Willow had been subjected too.

"Of course she knows. I told her what she was before I brought her here. It just took quite a lot of convincing." Willow felt sick all of a sudden, her stomach dropped and she stepped back from the door. Had Giles truly known all along? She pressed her ear back to the door but the voices had dropped to a low murmur, she turned away and walked balked downstairs. She found Spike sitting in his chair in the library, someone had lit a fire and he had moved on from vodka to scotch.

"Did everyone know?" She asked the blonde vampire as she stood in front of the fire and staring at the flames absently. "Did you all know I was a witch?"

"Of course. Could smell the power radiating from you a mile out of Sunnydale pet." Spike patted her arm reassuringly. "Normally don't like witches meself but you…" Willow tuned out his words, instead she found herself intrigued by his voice. His accent. Drusilla, Spike and Giles…they were all English. Yet Giles had a refined, sophisticated accent. There was something about the way Spike spoke which sometimes grated on her. It was almost lazy. Yet there were other times she found it as enticing as the sophisticated accent Giles spoke in. _Why am I thinking about accents?_ She found herself wondering as she slowly slumped onto the floor. She rested her chin on Spike's leg and felt him trail his fingers through her hair.

"Everyone knew but me." She whispered.

"Trust no one pet, that way you won't be disappointed when you are inevitably betrayed." Willow shook her head. She had to trust Giles. How could she not? _He'll get us out of here. If we can both do magic…surely the two of us can match Angel and Spike?_ She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice Spike lifting her wrist to his mouth, and sinking his teeth greedily into her soft flesh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The pencil rested stationary on the floor. Willow's green eyes stared intently at the inanimate object, willing it to move upwards.

"You are concentrating too hard. Clear your mind," her eyes snapped up to find Giles moving to sit beside her. His own eyes were trained on the pencil and she watched mesmerised as it slowly began to lift into the air and rotate.

"Maybe if you had told me what I was I wouldn't be in a position learning to do magic with two angry vampires threatening me." She couldn't help the bitter tone of her voice.

"I wanted to tell you Willow and I was going too, but when was the right time? I wanted to be able to dedicate my time to teaching you; magic is too fragile to rush."

"But what if I could have helped?" She stared at the pencil once more, unable to bring herself to look at Giles. Why was he here?

"How could you have helped?" Giles's voice sounded distant but she kept her concentration focused on the pencil which continued to lazily spin in the air.

"His soul…we could have found the spell to give him his soul back…" Would such a thing be possible? There was obviously a spell out there, how else had he gotten his soul back in the first place? She watched as the pencil slowly began its descent and settled on the floor once more. Finally she forced herself to look back at Giles, only to find him staring at her mesmerised. "W – What?" She asked nervously.

"You did that yourself…my goodness…" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "have you done any magicks whilst you have been…here?"

"The pencil? But that was you – I couldn't lift it…"

"I levitated it but I stopped soon after, you kept it floating and lowered it…Willow that was remarkably graceful for someone who's had little or no practice. So what else have you done?"

"She freed herself from her shackles," Angel strode in and pulled Willow to her feet planting a kiss on her forehead. "You should have taken better care of her Ripper," his hand slipped down to her waist and he held her possessively. Willow tried to push free but his hand was like stone and impossible to move. "Willow is going to do a little spell for me, aren't you sweetie?" With his free hand he turned her face up towards him and squeezed her cheeks teasingly.

"Don't touch her!" Willow was surprised by the venom in Giles's voice, she was even more shocked when he launched across the room and punched Angel squarely in the face. Quickly she put herself in front of Giles and looked up at Angel frightened that he would retaliate.

"You won't always protect her, _Ripper_." Angel straightened his jacket and strode from the room. "I think I fancy a take-away tonight," he smiled cruelly at the Watcher, "Slayer should do nicely."

" _No_!" Willow cried lunging for the door but Angel had already locked it.

"He will not kill her; Buffy knows what she has to do." Giles pulled her away from the door and sat her in front of the fire.

"Giles why are you here?" Willow pushed her anger aside, deep down she knew that Giles had only been trying to protect her. "They never hinted that anyone else was here, how long has it been?"

"A few days perhaps. I'm not quite sure. As for why I'm here well…unfortunately Angelus has acquired a rather dangerous demon called Acathla. He hopes to bring about the end of the world with it…"

"Then why did he kidnap me to do a spell?" Giles removed his glasses once more and rubbed at his eyes, Willow couldn't help but feeling a small blush on her cheeks. She had, had a small crush on him since he had first started at Sunnydale High. Seeing him vulnerable like this…

"It is rather confusing isn't it?" He sighed slipping his glasses on. "Willow…I truly am sorry I kept this from you. I had hoped to ease you into the world of magicks. I thought by starting you off on revoking the invitation spells would be the easiest way. But after Jenny…"

"I was been a brat, I'm sorry Giles!" Shame and horror swept over Willow, how could she have forgotten what Giles would have been going through? She hadn't thought of Ms. Calendar in days, she felt as if a knife had been driven into her heart and twisted. "Why is he doing this?" Willow whispered thickly, "What sort of stupid spell did the gypsies put on him? One moment of true happiness and the curse is broken? How is that a curse?" Giles pulled her into a comforting hug and gently smoothed her hair. "Buffy can't kill him, how can she?"

"She knows her duty, she is the Slayer."

"This is more than duty though…it's _Angel_!" Willow sniffed into Giles's shirt; didn't anyone care about how this could affect Buffy?

"Willow…she knew what she had to do the moment she heard about Jenny's…" He trailed off unable to bring himself to finish his sentence. "When she realised Angelus had kidnapped you she was grief stricken, several times she put herself in needless danger just to try and lure Angelus out. Come on; let me make up for my lack of responsibility." Gently he coaxed Willow from his shoulder and began to help her relax.

The rest of the night passed quickly, Willow grasped the basics with surprising speed and by the time she had exhausted herself she was able to light multiple candles with a single breath and move heavier objects. She wished they had supplies so that she could tackle real spells and began to wonder if this had been one reason Giles had kept her powers from her. She was eager to learn, to do more powerful things. Could she learn quickly enough to kill Angel? To set Giles and herself free? _I can't let Buffy kill him,_ she silently promised herself, _I have to do it first!_ She was about to open her mouth when she heard a familiar angry yell. She clung to Giles terrified as the door was forced off its hinges and crashed to the floor. Angel swept in, a greyish tinge on his clothes, hair and skin. With surprising speed he lunged at Willow and pressed her against the wall, she could feel his hands tearing at the fabric on her shoulders, pushing her head to the side and exposing her neck.

" _No_!" She screamed kicking out desperately, " _Angel no_!" Her words seemed to break through whatever rage he was experiencing. Golden eyes stared at her in a cold fury and she shrank back into the wall.

"You're right," he hissed, "not you." Grabbing her by her hair he pulled her from the room gesturing for Giles to follow. He led her to a small room lit with candles, a writing bureau scattered with notebooks pens, a wardrobe and a large bed were all that furnished the room. Spike sat at the bureau staring blankly at a page filled with scribbled words, he looked up at the intrusion his eyes dull from the alcohol. "Keep the witch occupied," he practically threw Willow across the room and Spike caught her swiftly. "I need a word with the Watcher."

"W – What's happened?" Willow squeaked, what could have driven Angel into such a blind rage?

"That fool of a Slayer…" He brushed the front of his shirt and Willow realised in horror what the greyish tinge was.

"Drusilla?" Spike whispered and Willow felt the muscles in his thighs bunch, as if he were preparing to stand. His answer was the slamming of his bedroom door. Carefully she looked down at Spike to see how he was taking the news. His face was a stunned mask, his eyes blank but his mouth hanging open in a slight "o". Carefully Willow moved off his lap and crept towards the door. " _Stay_." Spike growled standing up.

"Y – You can walk?" Willow asked in horror.

"Your blood has helped considerably." He grabbed her upper arms and shook her roughly, " _Did you know_?"

"N – No! He went out earlier and came back just now furious – Spike…I'm _sorry_!" She wasn't sure why but she was sorry. The pain she had felt at hearing about Ms. Calendar's death welled up inside her and she felt tears prick her eyes. She loathed Drusilla, and Spike for that matter, but she could tell he was upset by the revelation. She let out a small squeak of terror as Spike pushed her onto her back on the bed and straddled her hips. "Spike _please_ ," Willow begged as he moved his head down closer to her own. She braced herself for the onslaught of pain, but nothing happened. Instead she realised that Spike's shoulders moving up and down as he quietly sobbed. "Spike?" She whispered, touching a hand to his shoulder gently. Carefully she managed to manoeuvre herself out from beneath him, she sat up and watched in horror as he buried his face into her lap and continued to sob. Nervously she reached down to stroke his hair; it was surprisingly softer than she thought it would be. Silky and fine, yet she could feel residue of gel every so often.

"She can' be gone," he whispered.

"I – I'm sorry." Willow whispered again unsure of what else to say.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" He spat sitting up, "you _hated_ her! You wanted her dead, how many times have you and that Slayer bitch plotted to kill the two of us?"

"How many times have _you_ plotted to kill _us_?" Willow asked indignantly, "look at what you are doing now! Angel kidnapped me and you have been feeding off me ever since I arrived! You had me chained to a wall –"

" _Angelus_ had you chained to the wall love. I didn' have a blood say in the matter."

"Buffy had no choice," Willow tried to reason with him, "you both tried to kill us…she can't just…she has to do her duty." She said firmly and looked at the door briefly, could she really do her duty when it came to Angel? Would she see it as that simple?

"You're right," Spike nodded and Willow turned to look at him surprised that he was suddenly so calm. "She's doing what she was born to do." His face transformed from a handsome cockney into the face of death. "As I should do." Willow jumped backwards almost falling off the bed. "I'm sure Angelus wouldn't begrudge me finally siring someone of my own."

"Spike, _no_." Willow begged carefully backing up towards the door, but for someone who had been manoeuvring about in a wheelchair for so long he was surprisingly quick. Once more she braced herself for the bite but nothing came, instead Spike buried his head into her shoulder and continued to softly cry. Taking a deep breath Willow pushed him away and gently guided him to the bed where she helped him under the blankets; she lay beside him but stayed on top. _I should help Giles_ , she thought looking at the door but Spike gripped her hand.

"If you disturb him now he will kill you." He warned her thickly and squeezed her hand tightly. "Stay with me."

"Promise not to bite?" Willow asked faintly, she saw a flicker of a smile cross Spike's lips.

"I promise, at least not today Red."

As Spike slept, Willow sat up and hugged herself, she wanted to walk out and leave but she couldn't bring herself to. She was ashamed for being scared, she knew she had to find Giles and help him but what could she do? She paced around the small room and ended up sitting in front of the bureau, looking down at the filled notebooks. She realised that they were filled with poems, the images were dark but she could feel the love radiating from them. _He truly loved her,_ Willow realised in horror. She turned back to look at the sleeping vampire, only to find him awake and staring longingly at her.

"You really loved her didn't you?"

"Of course. She was my sire…we travelled the world together." Willow found the lost look in Spike's eyes almost as frightening as the look of bloodlust he frequently wore. "Vampires still feel emotions; we're more… _passionate_ than humans. We're a superior breed, our emotions are stronger." He closed the notebook full of poetry and pulled Willow away from the bureau. "You haven't eaten in two days."

"I'm not hungry," Willow shrugged, "and it doesn't look like you've been feeding Giles either."

"Tough, I don't care about the Watcher." Willow blushed, did he care about her? Settling back in his wheelchair Spike gestured for Willow to walk beside him as he led her to a small kitchen area. She wondered why he was using the chair again when he obviously didn't need it but a small voice told her to keep quiet, perhaps not knowing would be better. She looked around at the small, yet fully equipped, kitchen with wide eyes. "Angelus thought it might be wise to stock up on human supplies, he was obviously planning something." Spike shrugged as he caught her looking around, not bothering to ask Willow what she wanted he began pulling an assortment of foods from the fridge.

"Spike…who is Acathla?" Willow asked quietly.

"Some demon who can suck us all into Hell," Willow felt her blood freeze in her veins. "It was…Dru's idea." He set some eggs on a counter and buried his face in his hands. "She wanted Angelus to wake him up…maybe now he'll forget that idea. We talk about destroying the world…but I think most of us forget that would mean destroying ourselves." Willow opened her mouth, she felt strange feeling pity for Spike but he was obviously distraught at Drusilla's death. " _Don't_ say anything," he growled smacking one of the eggs against the counter and cracking it violently. Somehow the shell didn't smash completely and he was able to dump the contents into a frying pan. "You wanted her dead. If you could you'd drive a stake through my heart right now." There was no point denying this so she kept quiet. _I have to destroy Acathla,_ she thought to herself. She would convince Giles when they were alone next. _If he's still alive._ But would Angel kill him? _I can't see here while Spike cooks and Angel possibly kills Giles!_ A cold sweat broke out across her body; Spike was sitting in his chair glaring at the eggs. Would she have time to outrun him? He obviously didn't want Angel knowing he could walk again, if she ran would he follow by foot or in the chair? _Only one way to find out._ Willow thought bracing herself, but before she could launch her attack she looked at Spike.

" _Immota_!" She cried out looking at Spike and looked in shock as a blue whirlwind enveloped him, seeming to keep him in place. She jumped to her feet and sprinted out from the kitchen, where would Angel have taken him? The room she had first been brought too was downstairs, but Giles had been held upstairs. She could hear Spike's muffled yells from the kitchen and knew her spell was wearing off, deciding to take go with the stairs she sprinted down the hallway and up a large staircase. "Giles!" She screamed looking up the staircase in horror. There were several floors…which one would he be on? "Giles!" She kept calling desperately; she ran to the top floor and found there were only two doors along the hallway. "Giles!" She opened the first door but it was bare except for a large bed, wardrobe and door. She took a step in to the room, could he be behind the door? _No_ , a small voice sounded in her head. It was too quiet. Surely if he was behind that door she'd hear Giles at least. She turned around reaching out to close the door behind her, but the doorway was no longer empty. She let out a small squeak as she saw Angel's contorted face glaring down at her, his lips smeared with blood. "Giles?" She whispered her eyes fixated on the blood around Angel's mouth. She felt her knees buckle and her stomach roll, bile burned her throat but she forced it to retreat.

"He'll live," Angelus shoved her into the room and she fell backwards. "Which is more than I can say for Drusilla."

"She deserved it," Willow hissed heatedly. "She's a murderer – just like you!" Angel laughed coldly and shrugged.

"We are vampires Willow. It is our nature," he dropped down on the floor beside her and tapped her shoulder roughly, keeping her pinned to the floor. "As will it be yours one day." He pushed her hair away from her neck and brought his lips down to rest over her pulse. "I've let Spike enjoy you too much. We should be sharing such beauty," Willow cried out and tried to push him away but she couldn't budge Angel an inch.

"Please _don't_." She begged feeling tears prick her eyes.

"Do you think Drusilla begged?" Angel hissed nipping her neck painfully, "do you think Buffy showed her mercy?"

"Killing her _was_ a mercy," Willow cried out as Angel reached down and took her hand in a vice-like grip. She could feel her fingers cracking under the pressure. _Is he going to drive me insane? Replace Drusilla?_ " _I_ – _Immor_ –" The spell was cut short as Angel tore into her throat, she could feel her skin ripping as if it were two pieces of cotton sewn together. She could _hear_ the sound of fabric been torn asunder.

"Did Giles teach you that?" Angel hissed sitting up straight but keeping Willow pinned to the floor.

"No…I – I don't know how I know it," Willow whispered watching as the room began to lurch to and fro. She closed her eyes but Angel roughly tapped her cheeks persistently until she opened her eyes.

"Don't go to sleep just yet Willow," Angel taunted her. "I think it's about time you and I spent some quality time together." Willow bit back the scream of terror which built up inside her and threatened to erupt. He leant down to pick her up and set her on her feet, Willow's legs trembled but somehow she kept herself upright. She opened her mouth but Angel clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her speaking. "Try one more spell on me and I will make you _beg_ for death." Her eyes narrowed in hate, wasn't he about to spend the rest of the night doing that? "Did you cast a spell on Spike?" Slowly she nodded, "is he dead?" She shook her head vehemently – it had never crossed her mind to kill him. But then she didn't know how. _The pencil,_ her eyes flew open at the realisation that Angel had given her a weapon. She would have to choose her moment carefully though. She knew it couldn't be tonight, there was nothing small and wooden that she could levitate, she was just going to have to endure whatever it was he had planned. She put up no resistance as he pushed her onto the bed, she realised it was a magnificent four-posted bed but she couldn't bring herself to admire the intricate carved patterns. Her back was pressed against one of the posts and her wrists bound behind it, Willow shifted slightly so that she could sit straighter with her legs tucked beneath her and she eyed Angel wearily as he sat on the bed with only a few feet between them. Willow's head snapped back and she hissed as Angel leant forwards to stroke her cheek gently. Her eyes looked over towards a window which was covered in thick black drapes. "The sun will be up soon…but I find I'm not tired much." He grasped her face in his hands and held her still so he could press his lips against hers.

"Stop it," she pleaded.

"You'll enjoy it eventually Willow," he whispered trailing kisses along her jawline. "Buffy did. Have you never wondered why she hasn't come to find you? She could track me down instantly. She probably knows where we are, yet she's just leaving you here alone."

"She isn't…she's planning." Willow argued defiantly but part of her doubted what she was saying. How long had she been gone? And where had Buffy been the night Angel had kidnapped her? _I should have told her why didn't I?_

The day passed excruciatingly slow, as Angel began to slow down in his torment she wondered which was more favourable – physical torture or this mental anguish he was unleashing on her? _The pain would stop,_ she thought feeling tears prick her eyes, _and this never ends._ Even if his words were lies; that Buffy had forsaken her, Xander and Oz were moving on and replacing her, she could never forget them. She couldn't tear the images of their laughing faces from her mind.

"Please," she croaked lifting her head to look at him. "Please _stop_." Angel looked at her, his face full of pity.

"I can make the pain go away Willow," he promised her, "give yourself to me." Willow shook her head but a voice from behind caught her off-guard.

"Willow trust him," her ears pricked at Giles's voice. "He really can make your pain go away…we've been seeing him wrong all the time. He doesn't create pain, he _destroys_ it." She felt the bonds around her wrists loosening, her eyes locked on Angel who was smiling slightly. "Willow, look at me." Gentle hands rested on her shoulders and turned her around, Giles's shirt filled her vision and she threw herself into his arms sobbing helplessly. "Ssh," he whispered soothingly stroking her hair and smoothing it from her face. Lips brushed against the crown of her head, fingers tilted her chin up lightly. Her vision was blurred from the unshed tears, but she could make out Giles's face lowering towards hers. She felt his lips brush hers and pull her into a tender kiss. Her own hands slid up his arms and around his neck. Giles was safe. She didn't pause to question why he was kissing her like this; she didn't pause to think of Oz or even Xander. Right now she just wanted someone safe, someone who cared about her. But as the kiss deepened she became more aware of her surroundings. Why was he doing this? Why was he kissing her rather than helping her get away? And why was he saying Angel would destroy pain? "Let Angel help you."

 _He isn't Angel anymore…you told me he's Angelus._ Willow's eyes flew open and she gasped as she found herself staring not into a pair of tired green eyes, but the eyes of a demon. She pushed Giles away with a scream and took in the sight of his crinkled face. _He has fangs!_ She looked between Angel and Giles in horror.

"No." She shook her head and stood up, "Im –" Giles's hand closed over her mouth and Angel rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps I should not have told her she was a witch…she's used that on Spike already and tried it twice on me now."

"She's a determined little sparrow." Giles spun her around and pulled her hair back. Keeping one hand over her mouth he bit into her neck and let out a long moan. His hand over her mouth slackened and both slipped down to encase her slender waist.

"Angel," she whispered weakly as both she and Giles sunk to their knees. The sound of him sucking greedily at her throat sickened her, but she could feel him draining her too much. "Angel, help." Why was she asking him for help? But she was more surprised when she saw him walking behind Giles and gently tap him on the shoulder.

"Not too much Ripper, I still need her for that spell. Our little witch is going to help me destroy the Slayer."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"I don't think it's a bloody good idea teaching her to use her powers." Spike growled, "I was frozen for bloody hours."

"We just need to train her out of that little habit, snip it in the bud." Willow's limbs screamed in agony as she tried to move. Her skin felt as if she had been doused in ice and her limbs were frozen in place, carefully she forced herself to sit up only to find she was lying on a cold stone floor. Angel and Giles were lounging in a settee in front of a roaring fire; Spike was sitting close by still in his wheelchair. Gingerly Willow reached up to press a hand to her sore neck and winced as her fingertips brushed along the tender skin. When she pulled her hand away she was horrified to see her fingertips smeared faintly with blood, as she looked down at her clothes she could see the white gown was drenched in blood. A small moan escaped her lips as she remembered what had happened, how long had she been out for? She could feel her breath quickening as she realised her situation; Giles was a vampire. Buffy had no idea where they were and she had pissed Angel off big time. There was no way she could hope to escape this situation alive. Her frantic breathing must have alerted the three vampires that she was awake. Spike's eyes were full of pity, Giles a mixture of confusion and pity, but Angel's gaze was annoyed. "Someone shut her up before she gives herself a panic attack." He growled rubbing his forehead as if he had a migraine. Giles stood up, but as he took a step towards her Willow jumped up and screamed.

"Willow!" Spike's voice cut through her scream and she looked at him helplessly, "it's alright love. C'mon," he gestured for her to push his chair out of the room. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Your grieving is over then," Angel mocked cruelly.

"I ain' forgotten Dru mate, don' you worry." Spike turned to glare at Angel. "It's your fault she's bloody dead. Not the girl's." He gestured for Willow to hurry up and she quickly obeyed, following the directions he gave her. As soon as they were in a small bathroom he leapt from the chair and locked the door before she'd even had a chance at adjusting to her surroundings.

"What –"

"You need to wash," Spike gestured to her bloody appearance as he began turning the tabs on a luxurious looking bath. Without asking her permission he spun her around so he could unlace the back of her dress, his hands were surprisingly gentle as he moved her hair aside. She half expected him to lash out, like he had said she had used her powers against him. Surely he should be angry? _He certainly sounded angry in the other room,_ she found herself thinking. She snapped herself back to the present as she felt the cool air kissing her bare back; she quickly grasped the gown and held it against herself before Spike could tug it off completely.

"Please," she whispered, "don't."

"I'm not going to do anything I promise pet. But you stink of blood and with three vampires around surely you know that's not a good perfume." She nodded and allowed him to slip the dress from her shoulders, she moved her hands to cover herself protectively and when she was sure he had his back turned she hopped into the bath and drew her knees up to her chest.

"I can wash myself," she protested as Spike began cupping water in his hands and pouring it over her head.

"I can leave you alone if you wish, but I guarantee either Angel or the Watcher will take my place." Willow's eyes stung at the mention of Giles and she buried her face into her hands. Spike had moved from his chair to sit on the edge of the bath, the acrid smell of cigarette smoke burnt her nostrils and she coughed without meaning too.

"Those things might not kill you but they can still kill me," she coughed.

"Do you think you'll live long enough for these to do any lasting damage?" His tone was teasing but his words were serious and Willow bit back a sob. "Angelus is fuming at what your little Slayer friend has done. Siring the Watcher was just the beginning."

"Spike please let me go," Willow pleaded, "I'm nowhere near as powerful as Angel thinks I am and even if I was do you really think I'm going to help you kill Buffy?!"

"Personally I hope not, it's no fun if you just give in and it feels like cheating having her all witchified. I'm old fashioned, nothing like a good kill with your own hands." He passed Willow a towel and dutifully turned around so she could dry herself with some privacy.

"I can't put this dress back on – it's covered in blood."

"Good, it will come in use." Willow spun around to see Angel and Giles standing in the doorway, Spike had slunk back into his chair and was continuing to smoke while eyeing her up. "Put the dress on Willow, I'm taking you out."

"No." She threw the dress on the floor and angrily strode past Spike towards the door, but neither Angel nor Giles budged. "M –"

"Silentium." Giles held up his hand and Willow felt something around her throat tighten. It felt as if someone had tied a piece of string around her voicebox and pulled tightly, she glared at Giles with hatred burning in her eyes. "Do not think to use magic against your betters Willow. Get dressed; we will be waiting for you in the main living room." Angrily she watched as the three vampires retreated. _Just do as they say,_ a voice warned her, _if they really are taking you out you might be able to make a run for it._ But where could she go? They were most likely taking her to Buffy's so she could hardly go there, and she wasn't even sure where she was. Once she was dressed she slipped from the bathroom and headed to the main living room, she moved quietly trying to overhear their conversation.

"You're proving useful Ripper." Angel's voice soundly coldly surprised.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Do you truly think I did not know what you had in store for me? I am nothing more than bait for you, more torture for the Slayer. Force her to kill her Watcher so you can pick her off while she's grieving." She heard a murmur of assent but couldn't identify the words; she thought they had fallen silent but just as she stepped towards the door Giles spoke once more. "You need help training her. Willow is determined, she knows now what she is, she will train herself and not to your benefit."

"Personally I don' give a shit about the Watcher. I want the blonde bitch to pay for what she's done to Dru." Spike growled, "bring her back here. Stop messing around and playing mind games. Just grab her already, or are you still in love with her?" There was the sound of something heavy colliding with a wall, "me thinks thou doth protest too much." Spike laughed coldly.

" _Shut up Spike_!" He roared, "where were you when Drusilla was murdered? You're a pathetic excuse for a vampire."

"Watch it, _mate_." Willow took the opportunity to sit down with her back against the wall. Maybe she would get lucky and they would forget about her, she had just made herself comfortable when she realised she'd been given the perfect opportunity to change. Quietly she tiptoed towards the stairs and the room she slept in. She managed to find her overalls at the bottom of a trunk but was dismayed to find they had been slashed, along with the polo neck jumper she had worn the night Angel had kidnapped her. She held the slashed overalls up determined to make them wearable. If she could find a belt she was sure she could keep them up, the legs were still torn but they were functionable. Discarding the polo neck completely she quietly ran to Angel's room where she found a belt and managed to add some extra holes with a knife so that she could secure the overall-jeans to her waist. She added a shirt although it came down to her knees and she had to push the sleeves almost all the way up to her shoulders.

"I think Angelus may have greatly underestimated you." The well-spoken British accent made her heart stop and she flinched as a pair of hands gently turned her around. "Buffy did try to find you Willow; she hated herself for not protecting you." As he spoke Giles trailed his fingers through her still-damp hair, his eyes were fixated on the pulse throbbing faintly against the pale skin of her neck. Slapping his hand away Willow stepped back, the string was still tight around her throat and she was conscious that she couldn't scream, although who would help her if she could? To demonstrate how helpless she was Giles reached out to pull her towards him, his hand encircled her waist and he lowered his mouth hungrily onto hers. Willow felt her cheeks heat up, she had secretly harboured a crush on Giles but she never would have taken it further. "Perago," Giles's lips brushed hers as he ended the spell and she quickly backed away.

"Giles -"

"I am not helping you escape Willow, you are better off with us." She arched an eyebrow and sat down on the edge of Angel's bed. She wasn't so frightened that Giles was about to make a move on her, nor was she afraid that Angel would walk in on them. Something told her the argument with Spike had progressed. "I don't want Angelus to kill Buffy any more than you do. I think both he and Spike are being foolish on the matter; Buffy is perhaps one of the greatest slayers – to have her on our side would make us indestructible."

"Buffy would never forgive you," Willow looked at Giles in horror – she couldn't accept that this was a shell of Giles. That the real Giles was dead and in his place was a demon, an imposter. "She _hates_ vampires, we all hate them –"

"But we did not Willow. Did you hate Angel?" He sat beside her and gently cupped her chin, "do you hate him now?"

" _Yes_ ," she whispered but it was a futile lie. She didn't hate Angel, she hated Angelus, to her they were different people. None of this was Angel's fault, even Ms. Calendar's murder.

"Do you hate Spike? Me?" He leaned in to kiss a tear from Willow's cheek, his tongue grazing her skin delicately. Willow was horrified to find herself torn between fear and desire; his lips against her skin were soft, his words were the words of reason and he smelt of old books and knowledge. _It's Giles,_ a voice persisted in her head. "Well, do you hate me?" He pulled away just an inch so he could look down at her, his thumb stroking her cheek tenderly. Mutely Willow could only shake her head a fraction from side-to-side, how could she hate him? He looked, sounded and _talked_ like Giles. He couldn't be a vampire. But almost as soon as the thought left her mind his lips were upon hers once more, his hand to move cradle the back of her neck and she found herself parting her lips to allow his tongue to explore. Her cheeks flamed with a mixture of embarrassment, self-consciousness and lust. She had harboured a crush on Giles, he was sophisticated, mature and his _accent_. But she had never allowed herself to daydream kissing him, to wonder what it would feel like to run her hands through his hair. It was surprisingly soft, and he gave a guttural growl as she ran her fingers through his fine hair, enjoying the sensation of individual strands tickling against her palms. He broke the kiss to allow her to catch her breath, her heart was thumping in her chest and her mind was spinning. Her eyes half-closed as Giles began to trail kisses along her jaw and down to her neck, unbuttoning the oversized shirt and pushing it down to reveal her slender shoulders. Embarrassed she tried to shrug the shirt back on properly but Giles held it on place and kissed her firmly on her lips once more. "Do not fight me," he whispered, "it will hurt only for a second." Willow didn't absorb his words; she lost herself in his kisses once more and moaned as he began to gently suck at her neck. She cried out as a sharp pain, she moved to pull back but Giles's hand at the back of her neck firmly held her in place. Gently he lowered her so she was lying on her back, his mouth still at her neck but it no longer hurt.

"Jesus can the two of you get your own room?" A cold voice drawled from the doorway, weakly Willow opened her eyes to see Angel striding towards them. "Ripper unless you're planning on siring the witch you had best stop now."

" _Willow…"_ Blinking Willow tried to move her head to see who was calling her, her head lolled to the side as Giles tried to stand her up but she was too weak to support herself and he ended up carrying her. _"Willow, hurry you're going to be late."_

"Late?" She murmured, what was she late for? She wasn't meant to be anywhere.

"Her pulse is slow," Angel's voice was more annoyed than concerned. "Keep her awake."

 _"Willow! Class is starting, hurry up and sit down!"_ _Ms. Calendar?_

 _No longer was Willow being carried, instead she found herself standing in the doorway of the computer room in her overalls and black polo-neck. Students pushed past her as the bell rang and Ms. Calendar stood at the front of the class looking exasperated at her. "I expected better from you Willow, you're a bright young girl. You should have been here before now."_

 _"I – I'm sorry," Willow stammered unsure of what to do. Should she take a seat as Ms. Calendar was clearly expecting her too, or head off to her next class?_

"Wake her up!"

 _She looked around confused and felt her feet moving forwards, clearly making the decision of what to do for her._

 _"Buffy can't kill them Willow, she's not strong enough." Ms Calendar sat behind her own desk and began typing at a rapid pace. "You have to stop them."_

 _"Stop who?" Willow asked without thinking, she rubbed her head as it began to pound and fought back a wave of nausea. She felt as if she were on a boat and bopping along in the current even though she was sitting stationary._

 _"You know who Willow. Now please, come to class and don't be late again." Ms. Calendar sighed and as she focused her eyes on Willow her facial features began to shift. Her short hair grew longer, her face rounder, softer and more innocent. "He will be your death and you his." Willow jumped at screaming as Drusilla stood up from the computer desk and held out her hands for Willow. "Miss Edith said we were to be sisters…"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Willow bolted upright and found herself lying on a bed. Spike and Giles were sitting on the end, a pack of cards and matchsticks between them. "You're playing poker?" She asked weakly taking a deep gulp from the glass of water someone had left beside her. She drained it one go but her mouth still felt paper-dry.

"Well what else was there to do pet? All of us are in disagreement about who gets to sire you and we didn't trust anyone to not take a quick nip." Willow shuddered and shook her head, pushing the blankets aside she blushed to find her shredded overalls gone, but at least Angel's shirt had been left on her. Shakily she planted her feet on the cool ground and carefully stood up.

" _None_ of you are siring me." She said boldly, "I have to go to school…"

"Willow you are confused," she looked at the vampire-Giles and blinked back tears. He spoke so calmly, like he was still human, but he wasn't. She touched her neck and flinched as she felt the ragged skin, already fresh scar tissue was beginning to form and she wondered if she would be marked forever. How many times had she been bitten in the past month? How much more could she endure? "I apologise, I got carried away." He reached out to brush an errant strand of hair from her face but Willow stepped back warily.

"I'm not confused; I have to get to school… _now_." She looked over at the window but the heavy curtains were drawn shut hiding whether it was day or night.

"Calm down love, you ain' goin' anywhere."

"Spike is right Willow I'm afraid," Giles said pulling off his glasses and giving them a clean on his shirt. He seemed to be regaining his old characteristics; was that normal? "You need to rest, I took a lot of blood – frankly I am surprised I did not kill you. And rather glad." He smiled at her, his old shy-warm-Giles smile, but his eyes held a lustful glimmer and Willow blushed.

"Ah Willow," she flinched as Angel strode in and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Furiously she stepped away from both Angel and Giles.

"Will you please _stop_ doing that," she said looking between the three of them. Up until recently she had not kissed anyone, now three different men had kissed her and she wasn't quite sure what that made her. "Angel _please_ I have to get to Sunnydale High –"

"Now why would I let you go anywhere?" Her mouth opened and closed several times, how could this be the same person who had helped them? He had been willing to travel across the world to help keep the Judge out of Spike and Drusilla's hands.

"Drusilla!" She cried out, "I – I had a dream…she was at the school…"

"Bollocks," Spike stood up and Willow was surprised to see him walking in front of the others. "Why would Dru come to you?"

"S – She told me that…Miss Edith said we were to be sisters," she looked between Spike and Angel deciding that partial truths might work in her favour.

"Did she say anything else?" Angel demanded staring intently at her; Willow met his eyes and nodded slightly. Angel held her gaze for a few moments before breaking it and gesturing to Giles. "Ripper come with me. Spike, stay."

"I ain' a bloody babysitter mate!" But it was only Willow who heard his protests; he turned to her with a look of desperation and heartbreak on his face. "Did she say anything abou' me?"

"It was a dream Spike," she pleaded. "One minute she wasn't there…the next she was…" She looked at the pile of matchsticks on the bed. "Why were you playing with matches?" She asked in an attempt to draw his attention away from the conversation. She picked up a match and focused on the tip intently, a small smile crossing her lips as the head burst into flame.

"We were playing for something far too valuable to just place on the table." Her blood froze at his tone and the flame extinguished.

"W – W – What were y – you p – playing f – for?" She stammered although she felt she could guess the answer.

"You." Willow turned to look into the burning yellow eyes of a demon.

"I –" Spike clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her uttering a spell.

"You need to learn a new spell Red. I am not going to hurt you," his voice was thick and she eyed him in disbelief. "Truly, I promise that right now I will not bite. That bloody Watcher has no self-control, twice in a week he has drained you almost to the brink of death."

"Mfr fm." Willow's voice was muffled beneath Spike's hand; he took it away with a warning look. "Your face." Willow nodded at him, it was hardly reassuring for a vampire to say he wasn't about to bite when he had his biting face on.

"Can' control it I'm afraid love. You'll learn soon enough what it's like." _No I won't,_ Willow told herself. She had to get to the school; Ms. Calendar had been trying to tell her something, but what? "C'mon love le's have a game."

"I – I don't know how to play," Willow sat on the edge of the bed opposite him and looked at the cards he dealt apprehensively.

"Then I promise not to cheat." His face relaxed and he smiled teasingly at Willow. They played the first few games in relative silence, Spike breaking it only to explain the rules and tricks to her. "Did Drusilla say anything to you?" Willow looked at him guiltily and shook her head. "Nothing abou' me?" He continued to press.

"I'm sorry Spike…but it was a dream, surely it wasn't her?"

"You don' know Drusilla, she had the gift of prophecy." Willow supressed a shudder remembering Drusilla's words. They resumed their silence but this time it was awkward and Willow found herself listening for the footsteps that would signal the return of Giles or Angel, or both.

"Why are you walking again?" She asked Spike eventually, "I thought you didn't want him to know you had healed?"

"Wanker tried to stake me. Had to defend myself somehow."

"You're not still harping on about that are you?" Angel tossed some clothes at Willow, "get dressed." He gestured for Spike to follow him from the room and Willow quickly dressed before they could return. Angel had given her his own clothes and she was terrified that the jeans would stay up, even with the belt. She rolled the legs of the jeans several times but still they threatened to trip her up. Forcing herself to leave the room she made her way down staircases towards the front entrance where the three vampires waited for her. "I'm warning you Willow – any attempt to escape will not end well for you." He gestured to a statue she had not noticed before, a monstrous beast standing tall with eyes that glared threateningly even though they were carved from stone. From his chest jutted an elegant sword and she swallowed a lump of fear.

"Acathla?" She whispered looking at Giles who nodded.

"Drusilla was eager to awake the demon Acathla, to have us all sucked into Hell…"

"And you would have gone along with that?" Willow asked arching her eyebrow, "do none of you think these things through?" She looked at Spike and Angel pointedly. "The Judge would have killed everyone, even you Spike – vampires were not immortal from him –"

"Well, I was." Angel smirked and approached the demon statue, tugging at the sword.

"What is the point in destroying the world so that there is no one left? Why have everyone sucked into Hell including yourself? You wouldn't rule Angel; you would suffer just as everyone else would." Her words seemed to make him pause and he nodded thoughtfully.

"It might be nice to have a woman who speaks reason," he smiled menacingly at Willow and she flinched. "But my warning stands, just a single attempt -"

"I won't." She sighed, she was desperate to escape but what good would it do? They knew where she lived, where her friends lived – where could she go that was safe? _Ms. Calendar thinks I might be able to stop him,_ she thought to herself thinking of the dream. But she couldn't help thinking of Drusilla's words. Giles moved to open the door and Willow moved to follow him but Angel gripped her wrist and forced her around to face him. Before she could ask what he was doing he tied a piece of black cloth over her eyes blindfolding her. "W – Won't this look s – suspicious?" She asked as she felt herself turned around and led by the hand outside. The wind was lashing violently and she felt bits of dead leaves and twigs hit her hands, face and legs. "Three men leading a blindfolded girl?"

"We're hardly walking," Angel sneered and she heard the familiar click of a car unlocking. She almost fell into the car as Angel pushed her roughly inside. Her fingers twitched to take off the blindfold and she felt someone grasp her wrists lightly, a thumb gently stroking her skin. Soon the blindfold was taken off although she couldn't understand why she had worn it in the first place, the windows of the car were painted black and she wondered how Spike could even see where he was going. Trying to distract herself from the fact she would be seconds from death if he made one wrong move she glanced down at the hand holding onto her wrists. She recognised Giles's sturdy hands but couldn't bring herself to look at him. Twice he had almost killed her and today she had discovered he had been gambling for the right to sire her. The thought both repulsed her yet stirred something deep within. As Spike skidded into the carpark she followed Giles from the car and hurried up the steps into the main entrance. Both Watcher and Witch paused in the hallway taking in the scent of textbooks, perfume, polished floors and stale cafeteria food.

"I miss it," she whispered blinking back tears as she stepped up to the trophy cabinet. She felt Giles step up beside her but the reflection of the cabinet showed only her.

"Why are we here Willow?" Angel cut through her reminiscing and tugged her away from the cabinet.

"It was in the library," she lied, "I – I don't know if there's something there…" She hoped she'd be able to make a detour to the computer lab.

"Then move." Angel pushed her forwards the small group made its way to the library. As they approached Willow caught sight of the ladies' room and decided to try and take a risk. She slowed down gradually so that Spike and Giles took the lead, nervously she touched Angel's arm. "What?"

"I…I…" Nervously she flicked her eyes to the ladies and was thankful for the blush staining her cheeks. "Please, I promise I won't run away – I – I just…" Angel watched her suspiciously but nodded and continued his long strides. She slipped into the bathroom and waited a few minutes wondering if she was really going to risk this. What if he caught her and thought she was running away? Before she could talk herself out of it Willow opened the door a crack and looked around for Angel, Spike and Giles. She had the advantage over Spike, he wouldn't know the layout. But Giles had worked here and Angel visited often enough with the rest of the Scoobies. Walking quickly, but not daring to run, she hurried to the computer lab and slipped into the room. She left the lights off and closed the door behind her, walking over to Ms. Calendar's desk she sat down and began logging in to the system. She was uncomfortably aware that time was not on her side, nor did she have a clue as to what she was looking for. Without thinking she opened her emails and began to write one to Buffy, Xander and Oz.

Hey guys,

I'm still alive. I don't know where Angel is living, it looks like some sort of mansion but I'm only ever inside – I've tried to escape but I can't. I'm sorry. Giles is with me. I'm sorry but he's not Giles…Angel sired him.

I had a dream last night, Ms. Calendar was telling me I was late and we were in her classroom, I convinced Angel to bring me here now but I can't figure out what she wanted me to find. Keep your eyes peeled in the computer lab, maybe there's something here. I miss you, please

Footsteps clipped against the polished floor and Willow hurriedly pressed "send" without finishing her email. She didn't have time to think if she should have mentioned Giles. Buffy had to know, what if they tried to trick her? Quickly Willow switched the monitor off and dove under the computer desk. She didn't have time to log off but she was more concerned with the glare from the monitor. She slipped round to the side of the desk furthest away from the door and drew her knees to her chest. The desk was against a filing cabinet, habit broke into Willow's mind and she found herself peering down the minute gap between the two. Something caught her eye and as the door creaked open she stretched out to grab it. Her middle and index finger of her left hand scraped something thin and cool and she snatched it between the two as the lights flickered on.

"Willoooow," Angel's voice was cold but she decided to throw herself into the fire and jumped up as she slipped the disk into a pocket of the jeans.

"I – I can explain," she stammered. "I – I heard whispering and it got louder as I came in this direction."

"And you hid because…?" Angel waved his hand in a rolling motion as he strode towards her. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled it back so Willow was pulled backwards with her neck exposed. "This reminds me of a night so similar to this one. A woman all alone at her desk, surprised when I showed up. Is it going to end the same way?" His fingers unwound from her hair and both hands cupped her fragile neck where he twitched them menacingly. Willow let out a small scream and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"I heard footsteps – I was worried it might be a j – janitor o – or S – Snyder," she squeaked ashamed as her voice grew thick with tears. "Angel _please_ I promise I wasn't running away – I – I thought Drusilla was leading me here." Her back was beginning to ache from being held at a backwards angle. "I was just trying to see if there was anything here." She looked into his yellow eyes, impossible to read, and drew in a ragged breath. It was impossible for her to know what Angel was thinking in regards to her. Spike and Giles had made their lust perfectly clear, but what about Angel? He had moments of lust, but mostly he had ignored her. Suddenly he released her and gave her a shove backwards into the filling cabinet.

"Did you find anything?" He began overturning chairs, tables and throwing computers from their desks. Willow cowered against the filing cabinet and covered her head with her arms as shards of broken glass and wood showered across the room.

"No! The whispering stopped when I got here, I was just wandering around trying to think."

"Well lucky for you we did find something in the library." When Angel stepped back next to her, his face was human and gentle. He pulled Willow's arms away from her neck and held her hands gently. "I have a spell for you to do…but it is a tough spell Willow." He stroked her cheek gently, there was a glimmer of something in his eyes and Willow looked at him curiously.

"W – What i – i – if I c – can't do it?" She whispered, "I'm only learning…"

"You have to find the strength in you to do this Willow," Angel was almost pleading with her. "I _need_ you to help me." He had completely changed from the wild beast who had threatened her only moments ago.

"What do y – you w – want me t – to d – do?" She stammered confused and terrified by the torn look in his eyes.

"Give me back my soul. Please."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Angel led Willow from the computer lab down to the library, he held her hand but in a non-threatening manner. His grip was slack, and when Willow looked up at him she found a muscle in his jaw twitching. _Is he serious?_ She couldn't help the feeling of hope swelling within; if he truly wanted his soul back then surely she could go home? By why the sudden backtrack? As the library came into view Angel paused and tilted Willow's chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

"Willow, do you trust me?" He sounded like the old Angel, there wasn't a hint of malice in his voice and Willow found herself nodding despite the voice screaming at her in the back of her mind. "Giles and Spike are not aware of what the spell actually does – they think it will make us truly immortal." Willow shuddered at the thought, "I want you to cast this on all three of us."

"Why?"

"Why should I be the only one to suffer? Buffy will never forgive me for what I have done to Giles, the only way I can make things right is by giving returning his soul. Then he will be the true Giles, she will not have to kill him." Oddly his words made sense, "Giles has not killed yet – his guilt will be considerably less than mine…and Spike's."

"W – What if I c – can't do it?" She whispered, it never occurred to her to question whether he was lying to her. Her right hand slipped into her pocket, seeking the floppy disk. Ms. Calendar had brought her to the school for a reason, was this it? To give Angel his soul back? But it had not been her who discovered this spell…

"You have great potential Willow," Angel stroked her face gently and smiled warmly at her. "I have faith in you." Taking her hand once more he led her into the library where Giles and Spike were poring over ancient books. Willow felt a stab of pain in her chest at the sight of Giles; he was in a fresh shirt and tweed jacket obviously having kept spares in his office. He was holding a book open in his hands, his lips moving as he silently read the words. How could he be a vampire? He looked so human, so normal…so _Giles_. Angel squeezed her hand gently sensing her thoughts and pushed her lightly towards the table. "She'll do it," Angel told the other two and pulled a chair out for Willow to sit in.

"Splendid," Giles set the book he'd been reading in front of Willow and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She wanted to tell him about the disk she had found, she felt like she should give it to him. After all it was Ms. Calendars. _It's just a floppy disk, it might not even be hers – a student could have left it in class by mistake._ It never occurred to her to take a look on the disk; she just drew comfort from it. Ms. Calendar was with her. She looked down at the book but none of the words made any sense.

"Giles I – I can't read Latin," she pointed out to him, "shouldn't you be the one to do it?" Giles pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Unfortunately I cannot," he lowered his voice and slipped his glasses back on. "T – the spell can only be done by someone who is erm…well a…" Willow was sure had he still been human he would have been blushing. "Well…pure."

"Pure?" Willow looked at him confused but as she met Giles's eyes she felt something _click_ in her mind. " _Oh_ …" Her cheeks grew uncomfortably warm and she looked at Angel and Spike who were standing beside the issue desk. "How did you know?" She whispered horrified.

"Your scent…your blood." Giles was apologetic and he seemed to reach out to squeeze her hand but thought better of it at the last moment. "So you see…you a – are the only one who is erm…c – capable of carrying out this spell." She looked down at the meaningless words full of self-doubt.

"Xander _relax_ I'm going to find them. _Both_ of them." Willow and Giles looked up in shock at the sound of approaching voices and Giles grabbed the book as the doors swung open. Buffy, Xander, Oz and Cordelia strode in fresh from patrolling, a determined look on Buffy's face. Giles gently tugged Willow to her feet and squeezed her arm in gentle warning not to speak. As the Scoobies realised the library wasn't empty they skidded to an abrupt halt and looked at the four intruders in disbelief.

" _Willow_! _Giles_!" She ran forwards but Angel stepped into her path and caught her off-guard with a punch in her stomach sending her winded to the ground.

"Buffy!" Willow cried but Angel had already turned his attention to her, sweeping her up he pushed Giles forwards, with Spike quick on his heels they ran up a staircase and jumped through one of the windows. She could hear the shouts of her friends but they weren't quick enough to beat them back to the car.

"Spike _floor_ it." Angel commanded and he swept the blindfold back over Willow's eyes. "The book, have you got it?"

"Of course." Willow began shivering violently, suddenly she felt as if she had been doused in a bucket of ice. She had been so _close_. "She's going into shock." She felt something heavy placed around her shoulders and a pair of hands rub her arms vigorously. The blindfold was quickly taken off and her head was turned so that she was facing Giles. "Willow take a deep breath," he instructed and shakily she obeyed.

"B – But –"

"Willow, Ripper is right," it struck her that Angel was referring to Giles by his former nickname and somewhere in the back of her mind he wondered if it was a slip of the tongue or purposeful. "And notice how your friends are all still living." Giles ushered her into the kitchen area of the mansion where he promptly put the kettle on.

"I c – c – can't do the s – spell Giles," she pleaded with him as he set a scalding mug of tea in front of her. She heaped several spoons of sugar into it without realising what she was doing. "I'm n – not that strong!" Surely a spell to restore a vampire's soul was not a simple task. Trembling she forced herself to sip the tea, wincing as it scalded the tip of her tongue.

"You need more faith in yourself Willow," Giles sat beside her and set a bacon sandwich in front of her. She dug into it hungrily, grateful for the distraction. "Jenny always admired your intelligence and even Principal Snyder trusted you to run her classes after…well…" Listening to his voice was soothing and Willow found her nerves calming down. She swallowed the last mouthful of sandwich and took a final gulp of the cooler tea.

"Do you miss her?" Giles looked thoughtful at the question.

"I do, yes." Giles nodded sadly, "I find part of me still loves her…" Remembering the disk in her pocket Willow dug it out and slipped it onto the table.

"I – I found this in her classroom." Giles picked the disk up and studied it thoughtfully, smiling he pressed it back into Willow's hands.

"I think she would rather you have it. I never understood those things." Willow slipped the disk back into her pocket and sat back in silence.

"When do I have to do this spell?"

"I think perhaps the sooner the better." Giles stood up and gathered her plate and mug, "there are…other issues we must attend too once the spell is complete."

"Issues?" The tone of his voice made Willow feel tense and she looked behind her surprised to see Angel and Spike standing in the doorway, how long had they been there? Had they seen the disk? She wasn't sure why but she knew she had to keep the disk secret from Angel, it made no sense given she didn't even know what was on there.

"The sun will be up…perhaps n – now is not the time for this discussion." Giles said wearily.

"No, it's the perfect time." Angel clapped Willow on the shoulder, she glanced at Spike who wore a look of distaste but joined them and sat down at the table. "You see Red there are three of us, each wanting to claim you." The pack of cards and matches swam into her mind and Willow looked at Giles and Spike in disgust. "So we came up with a solution, it seems rather…"

"Crass." Spike supplied lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag from it. "Disgusting."

" _What_ is your solution?" Willow demanded turning to look at Angel.

"Well erm…really…it would be left for you to decide." Giles sat down and rubbed his nose wearily. Willow looked at them all wondering what on earth they had plotted.

" _After_ the spell," Angel emphasised and she felt a brief flare of hope, "we want to make you one of us, but who should have the honour of calling themselves your Sire?"

"So you want me to choose who will kill me?" Willow's nose wrinkled in repulsion.

"Not just kill you." Angel smirked, "you have far more to offer. One of us will drain you, another will sire you."

"And the third?" Willow asked feeling her stomach plummet.

"This is why Angel wants you to carry out the spell first Willow," Giles sighed, " _think_ about what we talked about."

"You said you couldn't do the spell…because…because…" Realisation crossed her face and Willow stood up looking at the three in disgust. " _No_." She shook her head, "I'm not choosing that!"

"If you don't then I shall decide," Angel's face hardened into his demonic mask. "I do not think you'll like my choices." Rising to his feet he planted a hand firmly on Willow's waist and escorted her to the small room she slept in. "Remember Willow, this is _after_ the spell." With his face still that of a demon he leant down and crushed his lips against hers, his fangs teasingly nipping at her lower lip. Straightening up he closed the door and left her alone with the sound of the lock turning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"They cannot seriously think I am going to go along with this." Willow hissed pacing around the room. She had overheard some of Cordelia's friends playing a game "kiss, shag or marry", she was finding her ultimatum a horrifying level up. She shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed, sending the matches scattering onto the floor. "I won't do it!" She shouted jumping to her feet and pounding on the door. "You can all burn in Hell!" She screamed until her voice was hoarse and continued to pound on the door until her palms were bright red and ached. She stepped back as the door unlocked and slowly opened, Giles peered in looking concerned. "Get. Out." Willow hissed at him.

"Willow I understand you are upset –"

" _Upset_?" She hissed fighting back the urge to slap him. "You were playing cards for the right to sire me yesterday – and now I find out you were deciding how to divvy me up between the three of you?"

"Of course not," Giles scolded her. "Spike and I –"

"I don't want to sleep with either of you!" She cried, "I don't lo –" She was cut off as Giles pulled her close and crushed his lips against hers. His hands on her waist gripped them tightly, securely and once more she felt herself surrendering to him. "Giles, no…" She whispered and abruptly he released her.

"Spike and I both agree this is rather crass," Giles gestured for her to sit and Willow obeyed. "But Spike is unaware of certain…events." Willow looked at him suspiciously, "I know what spell you are undertaking Willow. Why would Angelus ask you to make us truly immortal only to turn you after? Surely he would want you to share in that glory." Willow was doubtful; she wondered why Angelus would share immortality with anyone else. "Something has happened to him…I am not sure what, but he wants his soul back."

"If I do this spell though…he wants me to cast it on you all."

"I admit it is not ideal…but there are ways for me to break the curse. But I have done nothing too severe…not in comparison to Angelus or Spike." He reached out to brush a strand of hair back behind her ear, "I regret greatly what I have done to you Willow. But do not dismiss this thought too quickly, encourage Angelus and show that you are thinking about it."

"How though? How can I make him believe that I am considering this…this…" She shuddered and shook her head.

"You share a connection with your sire; some believe that there is a bond shared between…well…" He let the sentence hang and Willow blushed. "Draining you would not really create a bond. When a vampire takes your blood they are more aware of your emotions, but only for a short time. This bond would be breakable."

"So whoever drains me would not hold anything over me…not permanently?" Willow asked and Giles nodded, "but if I give him an answer it just looks as if I am taking this seriously…"

"Only Spike will believe it. Angel has no intentions of carrying this foolishness out. Remember he has already stated it will be _after_ the spell, which by the way you do not have to be pure to do. But it gives you our protection."

"And I can go home once the spell is completed?"

"Of course." Willow bit her lip and looked down at her hands which were clenched in her lap. Giles squeezed her shoulder gently. "I will let you have a think." Willow didn't say anything as he left her alone with her thoughts. _Do the spell…everything will be better after the spell._ Lying down, still fully dressed, she pulled the blanket over her head with only a small gap for her to breathe through. _Do the spell and everything will be back to normal._

A knock at the door roused Willow from a dreamless sleep, stretching she poked her head out from beneath the blanket and groggily called out to the person behind the door. She didn't see the point in getting up and answering it; she was locked in. Spike walked in carrying a tray laden with an assortment of delicious smelling foods. Eagerly Willow sat up and accepted the tray but she glared at him suspiciously. From what Giles had said, Spike was the only one who believed that she had to make this choice.

"You're not here to advise me are you?" She shot at him digging into the steak, it was a bit rare for her liking but it was food and it was hot.

"No Red," Spike lit a cigarette and looked at her sadly. "I don't know what Giles said to you, I know he came here, and I don't want to know. The whole business is sordid; I just wish I could say I want no part in it." Willow arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm a hot-blooded vampire just like the other two; of course I want to stake my claim on you – who wouldn't?" Willow blushed and focused on her plate unable to look at Spike. "You're intriguing Red, you withstood weeks of torment, starvation, humiliation…yet you still have the strength to do this spell? You're beautiful…" His voice thickened and Willow looked up surprised to see his eyes bright. "You're a fresh change from Drusilla…"

"When does Angel want me to do the spell?" Willow asked sharply not wanting to discuss Drusilla; the dream was never far from the edges of her mind.

"Tonight." The fork dropped from her hand and landed on the tray with a clatter. "Most likely he'll give you a day or two to make your decision, I'm sorry Red. Genuinely." Spike stood up to leave, but before he turned to depart he stooped over her to kiss her on the forehead. His fingers gently lifted her chin up, "whatever you choose, I promise to look after you." Willow blushed, she felt like she should thank him but she couldn't bring herself too. What did she have to be thankful for? Once he left she finished her meal, contemplating what tomorrow would bring. After tonight she would hopefully have restored the souls of three vampires, her doubt had left her – she was sure if she failed Angel would force her to make this sordid decision. After she had finished eating she set the tray on the floor and made her way to the bathroom where she freshened herself up before going downstairs. Her right hand reached into her pocket where she absently stroked the floppy disk. _Please help me Ms. Calendar_. She found the three vampires sitting around the fireplace in the main room, it was deliciously warm and she realised how cold she had been up until that moment. Angel was the first to notice her and he stood up gesturing for her to take his seat.

"Have you made your decision?"

"In _one_ night?" Willow asked horrified unable to believe he was really wanting an answer now.

"If you would rather I choose –"

" _No_." Willow said firmly, "I haven't been able to decide. All I know is I don't want you to sire me or… _that_ ," she shuddered to think what humiliations Angel would have in store for her if she chose him to share her bed. "So I suppose the only option is for you to drain me." _And hope that you kill me,_ but she added the last part to herself. "Can I just do the spell?"

"Of course," Angel was smiling coldly at her and she noticed a dark glimmer in his eyes. He gestured to the floor which had candles set up, a knife and a shallow bowl. She looked at the cluster of objects apprehensively and took the spell book from Giles as she sat down in front of the items. Angel sat opposite her, Giles to her right and Spike to her left so they formed a loose circle. The spell didn't appear to be too long, just a few lines, but she couldn't make out a single word. In turn each of the vampires picked up the bowl, bit into their wrists and dripped blood into the bowl. Willow felt the meal she had only just eaten begin to revolt in her stomach and she whimpered as Spike picked up her left hand and quickly slashed the knife across her palm. He looked at her apologetically as he gently closed her palm to make a fist, squeezing tightly so that her blood trickled. The stinging sensation made her feel dizzy and she wondered if she could truly do this.

"Adiuro te mihi in sanguine tuo." She began, hoping she was pronouncing the words right, as she spoke she saw Angel, Giles and Spike pass the bowl around and take a deep drink. She almost recoiled as Spike offered her the bowl; she shook her head but quickly obeyed and drank as Angel shot her a warning look. _This is wrong,_ a small voice in her head spoke. _This doesn't seem like the right spell._ "In sanguine tuo, si tibi obligo. Mors autem altera non offendas unum sine vulnere." Giles lit a match and tossed it into the remnants of blood, a puff of deep red smoke rose up from the wooden bowl and Willow found herself drawn forwards. It had a curious scent and she found herself leaning in to take more of the scent in noticing that the others did the same. As her nostrils met the smoke it seemed to force its way into her lungs and she choked, coughing violently. Desperately she clawed at her throat, trying to drag in breaths of air but her lungs felt as if she had inhaled concrete. " _Help_ ," she wheezed looking at the three but it was only Spike who moved by her side and held her upright.

"What's bloody happening?" He demanded looking at Angel and Giles.

"She'll be fine," Angel waved his hand dismissively, "the spell is just taking hold." As her vision was enveloped by giant black spots Willow fought to take in one final breath, and was relieved when her lungs seemed to accept the air. Spike rubbed her back and stroked her hair soothingly, but Willow began to tremble in anger and hatred. Her eyes darting between Angel and Giles.

"You _lied_ to me!" She cried, had Giles known? Or had Angel tricked him also?

"Did you truly believe either Ripper or I would want our souls back?" Angel laughed, "Willow…you were meant to be the _smart_ one out of your friends!" She looked at Giles who was smiling and shaking his head, clearly amused at her own stupidity, naivety and trust.

"Did you know?" She asked hoping that Giles would shake his head, no…of course he hadn't! He would not have tricked her. He was Giles!

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Spike snapped.

"Spike, why do you think Willow would do this spell? Do you think she would truly make us immortal?" Spike looked at Willow, pulling her closer as if to protect her.

"What did you make me do?" She cried, " _why_?"

"You made us immortal…from the Slayer at least. You see Red, if one of us dies…so will you." The smile on Angel's face was cruel and taunting and she shook her head in disbelief.

"That wouldn't stop Buffy –"

"Of course it would Willow, stop being a fool." Giles scolded her. "You are Buffy's closest friend; do you really think she would kill us knowing that it would end your life also? That she would be responsible for your murder?" Willow shook her head, no longer could she see either of the vampires or even the room. Tears blurred her eyes.

"You _lied_ to me," she accused Giles. "Giles…how _could_ you?" Tears trickled down her cheeks in time for her to see his true face. The face of a twisted monster, with fangs and yellow eyes.

"Because I am no longer Giles, I am Ripper." Laughing Giles and Angel left her alone with Spike, the blonde vampire still had his arms wrapped protectively around her and she sobbed helplessly into his blood-red shirt.

 _"He will be your death and you will be his."_ Drusilla's words rang clearly through Willow's mind, suddenly making all too much sense.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"What spell did you think you were doing pet?" Spike eventually moved Willow from the floor and onto one of the comfortable settees. She moved to shake her head, but thought better of it and decided to tell him the truth.

"When Angel found me in the computer lab he told me he wanted his soul back. He said you'd all found the spell in the library."

"So you thought you were giving all of us our souls back?" A flicker of anger passed over Spike's eyes and Willow flinched.

"I'm sorry…but what else could I do? I thought if I gave Angel and Giles their soul's back then things would go back to normal!"

"And what about me?" Spike seethed.

"I didn't think…I just…" She burst into fresh sobs and buried her face into her hands, "Spike I'm _sorry_ , I truly am! I shouldn't have lied to you, but Angel said that you and Giles thought it was an immortality spell and then Giles came to me during the day and told me he knew the truth. I just…I wasn't thinking about how this would affect you. I'm sorry." She looked at the floor, tears blurring her vision. Perhaps this was her fault, perhaps this was karma. She had been prepared to sacrifice Spike for her own happiness. Giving him a soul would have been torment; he'd killed over the century and had two slayers under his belt. What would eternal life have been like for him? She buried her face into her hands; for some reason the thought of Spike being angry with her upset her further.

"Willow, ssh…it's okay pet." Gently he rubbed her back, pulling her hands away from her face he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Just promise me you will not lie or do something like that again?"

"I promise," She nodded, "I'm sorry…I should have thought…" She found herself hugging him back tightly. "I thought I'd be going home tonight…" The realisation hit her; it felt as if she had walked into a brick wall. "All this time…I thought this ridiculous decision making was a joke. Giles even told me as much, he said just make it look as if I had been thinking things through…but they're really going to expect me to decide aren't they?"

"Afraid so pet," Spike sighed sitting back and pulling her with him. It felt almost natural and Willow found herself curling up against him, how had this happened? She had never loathed Spike; she'd not even hated him really. But her fear of him had almost evaporated. "Any ideas?"

"No…" She shook her head, "I don't want Giles touching me." She spat at the thought of him either bedding her or siring her. "Why should I choose? I should…"

"Run away?" She nodded unsure if she should have admitted this to Spike. "Be realistic, where can you go?" Willow paused and thought about this, she couldn't go home or to her friends. She had no money to just leave town…she wouldn't even know how to just disappear.

"What would you do?" She asked glumly keeping an eye on the door in case Giles and Angel came back. Spike shook his head and traced small circles on her upper arm as he lost himself in thought.

"I don't know pet," he sighed. "You could run away but you know Angel, he will take it out on your family and friends. And until he tires of tormenting you he will just come after you. But I can't tell you who to choose to bed or sire you…that has to be your decision…"

"I really have to choose?" She asked quietly, Spike nodded and squeezed her arm gently. "Then why can't you do both?" She could tell her question caught him off-guard and she blushed. "You pointed out to me once that you have been the only one to be honest with me…Giles…he betrayed me today." Tears blurred her eyes at the thought of his betrayal. "Sire me now…or bed me first if you think he'll still try that and then sire me… _please_."

"Because that wasn't an option." Willow turned around to see Angel smirking at her from the doorway; blood was smeared around his lips although his face was human. "Why should Spike get all the fun? We need to share you Willow. Drusilla never minded us sharing her." he moved to pull her up but Spike jumped to his feet and pushed him away violently.

"Willow is _not_ Drusilla," he growled. "She did your poxy spell, why do you still want to torment her with this foolishness?"

"You're going soft Spike my boy. What happened to the ruthless killer?"

"I'm still ruthless and I'm still a killer – but I don't believe in playing with my food."

"Angel _please_ , Spike is right – you really don't need me anymore."

"But I do. Buffy killed my daughter Willow, she tore apart my family…I'd have thought you would remember that Spike."

"And you killed Giles."

"He is hardly a replacement for Drusilla. Although I am growing quite fond of him, he will definitely be good company for the centuries ahead. But you Willow," he lunged forwards and snatched her from Spike's grasp. "You will be a _pleasure_ to have by my side for eternity." The sound of ripping fabric tore through her ears, the skin on her arms and midriff broke out in goosebumps as they were exposed to the air. Despite the roaring fire, she no longer felt warm and she desperately tried to cover herself with her hands but Angel pinned them above her head with one hand. His free hand traced along the strap of her bra and he pulled it teasingly. "You can change your mind if you don't want Ripper touching you," Willow writhed under him, desperately trying to get away. "Let Giles drain you and Spike sire you," he trailed kisses along her neck, his teeth pulling at the tender skin of her throat. "I'm older than the pair of them combined, I can give you pleasure you could not even dream off."

" _No_ ," Willow pleaded and she looked towards Spike for help. He was staring transfixed at her, but hearing the desperation in her voice he snapped himself from his thoughts and pulled Angel back. "If you don't let me go then I'll kill myself – and if my spell worked then it means you die too." Angel smiled cruelly at her.

"Go ahead, but just remember you are not only bound to me. You are bound to Spike and Ripper also. If I die, you die…and so will they." Anger swept through Willow so hot and powerful it frightened her, she had never felt such a surge of emotion before. Without thinking she snatched up the poker from beside the fireplace, it was heavier than she expected but still she was able to lift it. Blinded by anger she swung the poker at Angel, narrowly missing his skull and instead hitting him across the back with it.

"Spells can be broken," she hissed at him, "and I swear to God I will find the counter spell for this. And when I do I will drive a stake into your heart so slowly you will feel each splinter and beg _me_ for mercy." Grabbing a stack of books from the bookcase she left the stunned Spike and wounded Angel, heading straight for the small bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Willow lay on her front on the bed; a pack of cookies lay open beside the spell book she was poring over. Several days had passed and she had given up trying to starve herself, Angel and Giles had made it clear they would force feed her if necessary even carrying out the threat to show her how serious they were. Spike had tried to reason with her, but had left her to her own devices in the end. She could tell he was thankful when she had given in. She tapped the page of the book with the floppy disk; although useless the disk was never far from her hands or mind. She wished she had found it sooner, that she could have taken a look at what was on it. She really doubted it was going to be anything useful, surely Ms. Calendar wouldn't have left a disk that was vital for them lying on the floor? _Unless she didn't know it had dropped there,_ a small voice spoke up but Willow pushed it to the back of her mind with a sneer. She was hardly going to lose something important. _But what if she had been working on this the night she died? What if it dropped during her fight with Angel?_ The voice was persistent and Willow continued to scowl. It was ridiculous, _absurd_ even, to think that there was anything important on this disk! But her curiosity had been piqued and she knew the voice wouldn't shut up until she proved it wrong.

Slamming the book shut she shoved the disk into the pocket of the jeans she wore. Angel refused to let her get her own clothes, or to even get some for her, so she was stuck wearing his hand-me-downs as she refused point blank to wear Drusilla's dresses again. Heading downstairs she made her way out into the courtyard, the only bit of outside she was permitted in. She found Spike sitting on the edge of a fountain, a bunch of dead flowers in his hands and a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Spike…I – I need your help," she whispered sitting beside him.

"I'm not in the mood pet." He sighed setting the withered bunch on the ground. "Can' you see I'm grieving?"

"I – I can b – but this can't wait. I'm sorry." She blushed, Spike was the only one being nice to her despite her lying to him. She hated asking him for a favour and disturbing him. But she needed him.

"What do you want?" He sighed after a few minutes sensing that she wasn't going to go away. Glancing around Willow pulled out the floppy disk and handed it to him. "Wha's this?"

"It's a floppy disk. The night we went to Sunnydale High I found it behind Ms. Calendar's desk…the teacher that Angel killed…Giles's girlfriend," she explained seeing the blank look on Spike's face. "I need to find out what's on it, it's probably nothing but I need a laptop if you can get me one?"

"Wha's in it for me, pet?" He smiled wolfishly but Willow could tell it was forced. The decision she would have to make lay heavily between them.

"Bring me a laptop," she smiled, "maybe I'll think of something." She took the disk back and slipped it into her pocket. "Thank you."

"No problem pet." Straightening his dust jacket Spike stood up and walked back inside with Willow. "Try not to miss me too much." He teased her as Giles walked past and Willow smiled at him, she couldn't help herself growing to like Spike with each passing day.

"Willow –" Ignoring Giles she made her way back to her room but Giles firmly gripped her arm holding her in place. "Willow we should talk."

"No Giles, we shouldn't." She tried to detach his fingers from her arm but she couldn't budge them and she glared at him. "I have nothing to say to you." She spat.

"Well a – actually you do," Giles released her arm so he could clean his glasses but Willow wasn't deceived by the familiar gesture, nor did she miss the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Have you forgotten the erm…decision you should be making?" Willow's cheeks flared and she glared at Giles, "if you're struggling to decide –"

"I am not struggling." Willow hissed at him, "I have made my feelings perfectly clear."

"You have, but remember we are sharing you. Spike cannot have you entirely." Willow blushed and took a step back feeling as if Giles had slapped her. "How do you think Buffy would feel if she found out you were falling in love with him?"

"I – I'm not," Willow stammered, "he's just a – a fri –"

"A _friend_?" Giles sneered, "He is a vampire Willow. Vampires don't have friends." Willow looked at him coolly, straightening herself up she nodded curtly.

"You're right Giles, vampires…you _don't_ have friends." Leaving him speechless she continued up to her room and closed the door quietly behind her. What would Buffy say to her feelings for Spike? _She'd hate you,_ Willow wiped her eyes. Part of her would want to make Buffy see reason, she had fallen in love with Angel after all…but he'd had a soul. _And look how that turned out._ She looked around the room that was her prison and hit the door with her palm. _Spike, please hurry._

Willow was lying back on the bed, but this time rather than eating cookies and poring over spellbooks she was staring blankly into space. Her mind had frozen; her whole body had seemed to shut itself down as she just stared blankly. The door opened and closed but she didn't register that she had company until the mattress sank down under the fresh weight. Quickly she bolted upright, half-expecting Angel or Giles. "Spike!" He held up an object resembling a brick with a flourish and Willow smiled at him. "Thank you!" She didn't ask how he had come by the item, she didn't want to know – she was sure it wouldn't be legal. Hurriedly she switched the laptop on and dug into her pocket for the floppy disk once more. She couldn't help the surge of hope which swelled in her stomach; her hands grew sweaty and began to tremble as her fingertips flew over the keyboard. She could feel Spike's eyes on her, watching her curiously as she worked on the strange machine.

She opened the word processor and her eyes flew over the typed script, a wide smile breaking out across her face as she realised what she had. "Spike, you're a genius!" She cried sitting up on her knees and throwing her arms around his neck tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!" She moved to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head and their lips met. For a split second she stared at him in shock, Spike moved to pull back but her hand instinctively reached for the back of his head and she moved in closer. His lips were surprisingly soft against her own, his fingers on the back of her neck welcoming rather than possessive. Tentatively Willow ran her tongue across his lips; his own brushed against hers welcomingly. Eagerly she explored his mouth, her hands moving to cup his face. She didn't feel the texture of his skin changing, the soft skin becoming hard and bunched beneath her fingertips. She didn't sense any change until her tongue grazed against the tip of a fang. Sharply she drew back, holding her hand to her mouth as blood trickled down her chin.

"Willow I'm sorry!" Spike bowed his head, suddenly ashamed by his appearance.

"N - No," she shook her head and swallowed a mouthful of blood wincing. "I – I'm sorry I s – shouldn't have…erm…t – thank you." She gestured to the laptop blushing furiously.

"Anytime pet…perfect way to thank me." His face had relaxed and he picked the laptop up. "What is this?" Both tried to resume normality but Willow was finding it hard to concentrate, she took the laptop from him and closed the lid. Slipping it under the bed she sat back down.

"The disk was Ms. Calendar's s – she found the spell that restores a vampire's soul." A grin broke across Willow's face but she could see Spike was less than ecstatic. "Spike I promise not to use it on you, not unless you ask me too, but don't you see? I can fix everything! I can give Angel his soul back and Giles…" Spike was quiet for a few moments before he smiled and squeezed her hand. She couldn't think of anything to say and so sat in silence, she resisted the urge to press her fingertips to her lips to see if they felt as hot and swollen as she imagined they were. When she glanced back up at Spike she saw he was looking at her with a mixture of tenderness and hunger. Slowly he reached up to stroke her cheek, leaning his head down. "Spike…" Willow whispered, she wanted to say they shouldn't. But why shouldn't they? Giles's words rang through her mind, what would Buffy think? But for Buffy to judge would surely be hypocritical. Reaching up she pulled Spike closer, her lips met his and she slowly sank onto her back, pulling Spike with her. He moved so his legs were on either side of her hips, he put one hand beside her head and braced his weight on it so he wouldn't crush the fragile flower beneath him. Willow arched her back trying to close the gap between them; Spike's free hand stroked her hair, her face, her neck and finally trailed down her shirt. He broke the kiss and flicked his gaze up to hers, a mischievous smile on his lips but his eyes sought her permission. Time seemed to move in a blur as Willow found herself nodding; unaware of what her hands were doing.

"Well, well." Willow screamed as she spotted Angel and Giles standing beside the end of the bed.

"Don't you two bloody knock?" He hissed.

"Don't stop because of us," Angel smirked. "It's nice that she finally made her decision."

"Decision? But I…oh…" Willow blushed and looked at Spike.

"She hasn't." Spike growled, still keeping Willow pressed to him he reached down and scooped her shirt from the floor. Gallantly he draped it over her shoulders so she could hurriedly redress herself. "Now bugger off." He picked up his own shirts from the floor angrily and glared at the two, blushing Willow could only stare at the floor.

"We'll wait outside." Giles taunted and Willow glared at him furiously. As they closed the door she looked up at Spike.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered, "I don't want _him_ doing… _that_. But…" She blinked back tears and Spike kissed her gently.

"He won't." His eyes flicked to the floor and Willow knew he was gesturing to the laptop under the bed. He pressed his lips to her ear so that only she could hear him. "Find out what I need, I'll get it for you at sundown." Kissing her gently once more Spike stood up and left her alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The day passed too quickly for comfort, Willow scoured the list she made several times each time she was convinced that she had forgotten something. When Spike knocked on her door she quickly stashed the laptop back under her bed and folded up the list, sighing in relief when he stepped in. "I – I thought you were Angel," she unfolded the list and handed it to Spike.

"When are you going to do this?"

"Tomorrow…while you're all asleep. I – It's the only time I can think to do it t – that would make it safe." Spike nodded and shoved the list in his pocket.

"Let me stay with you, while you do it." Willow looked at him confused. "Something might happen to you. Let me stay and help." Willow smiled at him and nodded slowly.

"Thank you," she whispered stepping forwards to hug him but catching herself at the last moment.

"Will you be alright on your own?" Spike seemed genuinely concerned about her welfare and Willow forced herself to smile.

"S – Sure," she nodded, "a – after tomorrow I can go home." Fear clutched at her chest and she looked at Spike. "What if it doesn't work?" She asked him, "how can I choose?" Tears pricked her eyes. "Spike…I – I…" She blushed feeling foolish. "You're the one I'd trust to Sire me…I wouldn't want that bond with any of them –"

"Love, you would still share that with Angelus. I would be your Sire – but he would also share that. You would be descended from his line. Not that I'm not flattered or want to dissuade you – but whatever you choose, Angelus will share some form of bond with you." Willow hung her head sadly. "You shouldn't have to worry about this, like you said…after tomorrow you can go home."

"Do you really think I can do it?"

"Of course I do pet…and I'll miss you." He reached out to cup Willow's cheek and she smiled weakly at him. She felt a pang of pain in her chest and realised she would miss Spike; she closed the door softly behind him and shut down the laptop. _All I have to do is get through tonight,_ she told herself. _One more night._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Wildly Willow paced around the room, each second that passed without a sign of Spike drove her deeper into a nervous frenzy. What if something happened to him? For once she found herself terrified that Buffy would cross paths with him and drive a stake through his heart. If that happened how was she going to survive this? She had no other way of getting the supplies for this spell. "Willow," Giles knocked on the door but immediately opened it rather than waiting for her to reply. He was holding a mug of sweet smelling tea and he pressed it into her hands. "You should come down and eat something, Angel has gone out and I assume Spike has too."

"I'm not hungry." Giles glared at her and she shrugged, "I'm not starving myself. I was eating cookies all day." She picked up the now empty packet that she had finished earlier in the day. She sipped at the tea grateful for the warmth which flooded through her body. Giles sat down on her bed and studied her intently, out of the corner of her eye Willow quickly glanced at him. He looked like Giles, a three piece tweed suit, his hair slightly messy and constantly pulling his glasses off to clean them.

"Willow."

"Stop it." Willow pleaded, "Stop being Giles."

"I _am_ Giles," his voice was harsh and he stood up planting his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. "I'm a vampire yes but I'm still me."

"You're _not_ , Giles isn't a demon. He's not a killer."

"He's hardly a saint," Giles pointed out, "Angelus doesn't call me Ripper because it's a charming name."

"You were young then." Willow protested but it was a weak argument. She drained the rest of the tea in an attempt to let the subject go, for Giles to just leave her alone. Biting back a yawn she slumped against the wall and looked at Giles wearily.

"Youth is no excuse Willow," Giles whispered brushing his fingertips against her cheek. He leant down to kiss her softly and Willow felt her body yield to him. Her limbs had grown heavy, she found it oddly comforting for Giles to lean in and take her weight into his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder, her head bobbing along as he carried her from the bedroom and up another set of stairs.

"What are you doing?" She murmured as her back rested against clouds, she stretched luxuriously and arched her back. She didn't notice Giles unbuttoning her blouse, all she noticed was the sensation of his fingers twisting into her hair, massaging her scalp as his lips brushed against hers. "Giles," she sighed running her hands along his tweed-clad back. "Can I tell you a secret Willow?" He breathed in her ear; she found his breath oddly warm considering he didn't need to breathe. Her head felt as if it was filled with lead as she nodded heavily. "I dreamed of this moment often," He dipped his head to her neck, nibbling teasingly at the sensitive skin.

"Giles," Willow whispered something breaking through the haze of pleasure.

"Every time we worked late in the library I had to stop myself." He pulled his head away from her thigh and captured her hands with just one of his own. Pinning her hands above her head he kissed her deeply, smiling at the blood smeared around her lips. With his legs he nudged her knees further apart and positioned himself against her.

"Giles…don't," Willow whispered her vision clearing. Her back no longer felt as if it were lying against clouds, instead she could feel the cold hard mattress, as if it were made of stone, beneath her. She tried to move away but her limbs still felt as if they were weighed down with lead. " _Giles_ ," the face of a demon loomed over her and a scream wrenched through her as his head lowered itself.

Spike readjusted his grip on the paper bag filled with the supplies for Willow. He was torn between bringing her the supplies or telling her that he'd been unsuccessful and hadn't found them. What if something happened to her? _She's strong, she can do this._ He didn't fear that she would give him, his own soul back; although he did fear that an accident could happen. Magic was tricky and she had admitted she wasn't sure she could do the spell. _No, I need to help her._ If she could give Angelus his soul back then Spike could take her far away.

"Spike!" _Not now,_ he thought refusing to let his face change. He had no time for the slayer and her annoying antics. "Where is Willow?"

"You mean you've not looked for her?" He sneered turning to face her, and was rewarded by a punch to the face.

"Don't you _dare_ –"

"Dare what? Make you feel guilty that you're friend has been suffering while you've been doing god only knows what?" Spike taunted her, dropping the bag so that he could block the oncoming punch.

"I will kill you all," Buffy's voice was low as she pulled out her stake.

"Sorry pet but you won't." Spike quickly gathered the bag up and stepped backwards. "Did you know Red was a witch? Your Watcher knew, told us he hadn't said anything to protect her. Backfired a tad, Angelus knew she was a witch – he's been ensuring she learns how to use her powers."

"W – What?" Buffy lowered the stake, "what has he done to her?" Spike paused, what good was angering her? He wanted to protect Willow from Angelus and Giles, but he also wanted her for himself. He was not about to lead the slayer to her.

"He had her do a little spell. Red...she's joined to us. If you kill any of us, you'll kill her too. I'm sorry slayer – I am. She's a nice girl. I'll protect her." Before the slayer had a chance to react Spike melted in to the darkness, making his way back home.

Willow screamed and frantically fought against Giles, but her mind was hazy from whatever he had slipped in to the tea. A dark shadow loomed over Giles and she had barely registered that she was free to move.

Willow finally managed to extract herself from Giles's limbs and fangs. Grabbing her shirt she threw it back on and held it tightly closed as she fled back to her room. She was halfway there when she collided into Angel. "Willow," he smiled coldly taking in the state of the witch. "You seem to have had a good evening."

"Nothing happened!" She cried clutching the shirt tightly. She regretted asking Spike to go out and get her supplies. She regretted being left alone in this godforsaken Hell alone with Giles and now Angel. A soft whimper escaped her lips as Angel pulled her close, lowering his head to sniff her. Holding her chin firmly he swiped his thumbnail across her cheek, drawing a line of blood. Willow cringed backwards as she felt his tongue scrape her against her skin.

"He tried though."

"Just leave me alone." Willow pulled free, "how can you both do this? How…" She trailed off knowing how pathetic she sounded. These men weren't the ones she had counted as friends. They were monsters.

"Come on Willow," Angel smiled coldly at her. "I've seen the way you look at me – even when I was with Buffy. What was it about me? The thrill? The danger?" He grasped a handful of her hair and carefully pulled her head back. "Do you really want Giles to lay that claim on you? He's _old_."

"You're older," Willow pointed out, "by _centuries_."

"But I don't look it. And with my age comes experience, _vast_ experience." Lowering his head Angel sucked on her neck; clasping her waist he slid down to his knees and looked up at her wolfishly.

" _Stop it_ ," Willow pleaded. "Don't you see how sordid this whole decision is? I'm not some – some appetiser to be divided up between the three of you." She knew it was poor analogy as soon as the words had left her mouth. "I'm tired…just leave me alone."

"Spike can't have you all to himself – no matter how much you want it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The magic items were safely hidden away, Spike's ears pricked at the uncomfortable silence which blanketed the mansion. He checked the study for Willow but found it empty, making his way up the stairs he passed Giles who was looking annoyed. Willow's scent was all over him and Spike clenched his fists. He should not have left her.

"Did Angelus have to hold her down for you?" He asked angrily, rather than waiting for an answer he sprinted up the stairs and towards Willow's bedroom. He didn't both to knock but swung the door open to find her huddled in a corner crying quietly. "Willow," he stooped beside her but she flinched away as he touched her shoulder. "Ssh, it's okay pet." Spike enveloped her and smoothed her hair gently.

"He came after you left with tea…" Willow sobbed quietly in the front of his leather duster, reaching up she clung to him loosely.

"He drugged you," Willow nodded and Spike kissed the top of her head gently.

"I stopped him…I don't know how but I got away but…"

"I shouldn't have left you."

"You can't protect me Spike, not from them. You shouldn't have too…you… _why_ are you being so nice to me?" She asked sitting back and looking up at him. "When Angel first brought me here you fed from me -"

"And I am truly sorry," Spike's voice was genuinely repentant and Willow blinked in shock. "But it is my nature love. I'm a vampire; I feed from mortals and your blood…" He shook his head. "But as for now…I have grown fond of you. I like having you around, I told you – I'm looking out for a new mate." Willow pushed herself away and began pacing around the room. "Love, what is it?"

"Is that all I am to you? To all of you?" Resting her forehead against the wall Willow bit back a sob. Why couldn't she be more like Buffy? Why couldn't she get herself out of there? _Tomorrow,_ she told herself. _Do the spell and tomorrow I can go home_. "I'm going to die here aren't I?" She asked glumly.

"No." Spike's voice was firm and he squeezed her shoulders firmly. "You should rest, there's still a few hours until sunrise."

"Will you stay with me?" Willow asked suddenly terrified at being left alone. "I don't want either of _them_ ," she spat the word, "to find me alone."

"If that's what you want love, of course." As Willow crawled in to bed Spike pulled the blanket up to her chin, smoothing her hair back carefully. Closing her eyes Willow pretended to sleep but her mind was fixated on the coming day. What if something went wrong? _Even if I did nothing they would make me suffer,_ she told herself. _I have to try at least. For Buffy._

"The items –"

"Hidden in the garden pet," Spike reassured her, "rest now. Don't worry about any of that."

Shortly after dawn Willow rose and crept from the room. Despite it being daylight the mansion was plunged in to a muffled darkness from the thick black out curtains covering every window. The silence was deafening and Willow shuddered thinking of the three vampires sleeping upstairs. She tried not to think about Spike, how it had felt not terrible waking up beside him. How it had felt strangely safe and comforting. _Stockholm syndrome,_ she tried to reassure herself but she knew it was more than that. Spike had been kind to her, he had been terrifying at first but soon he seemed to grow sympathetic to her plight. _He's still a vampire; don't forget he's tried to kill you and Buffy countless times._ Quietly Willow tip-toed towards the back of the mansion, to the small courtyard where she was permitted to go outside for fresh air.

"Where are you creeping off too?" Angel was sat in front of the fireplace, watching the flames.

"Fresh air," Willow shrugged. "You said I could come out here."

"At _night_. When I can watch you, or chase you should you be foolish enough to flee."

"Just this once?" Willow asked taking a tentative step in to the room. "You're going to kill me soon aren't you? Whether you sire me or not, this could be the last time I get to sit in the sun…" Angel's eyes narrowed, in a seemingly fluid motion he moved to his feet and paced around her.

"You smell like Spike."

"He stayed with me, I trust him." Willow met his eyes defiantly. "I am _not_ choosing."

"Spike can't have you all, not when it was me who brought you here. I deserve some of the prize." Angel's thumb trailed her lower lip, pulling it down slightly as he moved in to kiss her.

"I'm not a prize." But her protests were silence as Angel kissed her deeply. She felt his face shift in to its monstrous position and she quickly flinched back. "Angel please – I can help you, _and_ Giles – I can make you both… _you_ again." A fist enclosed around her throat and Willow clawed at the hands, desperately trying to breathe.

"You had best not be referring to the spell I think you are," Angel hissed.

"You wanted me to know I was witch," Willow pleaded.

" _Not_ for that reason." Angel threw Willow against the settee and leapt on top of her, pinning her in place with his hips. Angel tore at the shirt she wore, pushing her head back and baring his fangs.

"I'm sorry!" Willow cried trying to fight him off but he seized her hands, pinning them above her head. "Angel _please_!"

"When will you learn I'm not Angel?" He laughed coldly as Willow continued to struggle. "He's dead Willow – and you should be thankful." _Feed his ego,_ a small voice told her. _Play along – get him out of here somehow._

"I am A – Angelus…r – really," Willow nodded. "I – I just…it's hard…you were with Buffy and now…it's like I'm betraying her." Angel's face relaxed and he brushed his lips against hers, softly this time. Willow forced herself to respond, uncertain at what she should do. His hand dipped down to her chest, hovering over her breasts.

"Not here," she whispered looking around the room nervously. "I – I…what if someone sees?"

"Come to my room then," Angel smiled wolfishly and sucked on her neck, his hand trailing down to her thigh. A small moan escaped Willow's lips and she blushed furiously as she silently berated herself. What was wrong with her? "You clearly want this Willow; I can smell your desire." _Can he?_ The thought made Willow more embarrassed and she squirmed beneath his weight. "Your innocence…it truly is a turn on – I wasn't lying that night."

"Angel – Angelus please…I…" _Play along,_ "I can't…" she allowed tears to fill her eyes knowing he would enjoy this more. "Don't make me choose. It's too much – I…I'm not ready, not for any of this."

"Just say you want me," he bit her lower lip, "I'll break you in gently."

"I _can't_." Willow pleaded, "Buffy –"

"What has she done for you? Where is she?" Willow squeezed her eyes tightly shut, she didn't want to think. _She is looking for me…tonight I can go home. She and Angel can…_ but would Buffy and Angel ever be able to repair what they had?

"Please just let me go outside, I promise I won't run away. I just need fresh air, I need the sun…" There was a wicked glimmer in Angel's eyes and she knew instantly she would regret this day if the spell failed.

"If I agree to you spending the day in the sun then I expect something in return," his hand gripped her leg and Willow winced. "A day in the sun for a night with me," he taunted her.

"I can't…" Willow protested but she was silenced once more with his mouth.

"What if I promise to leave you intact?" Willow squeezed her eyes tightly shut at the suggestion but finally forced herself to nod. She had to get him to let her outside. _What if Spike wakes up?_ She thought frantically.

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Cross my heart and hope to die. I promise, spend the night with me and you will leave innocence intact – for tonight at least." _Do the spell, do it and everything will be fine._ Somehow Willow forced herself to nod. "Good girl." Angel kissed her once more, his hands firmly trailing down her body starting from her head and down to her legs, gripping her possessively. Only when Angel had left the room did Willow force herself to sit up and walk out in to the small courtyard. She sat by the fountain, forcing herself to stay there for at least an hour. If either Angel or Giles were watching her then she wanted to be sure they grew bored and left.

The paper bag was buried beneath a pile of dirt behind a withered bush and Willow quickly pulled it free. She was terrified that she would cross paths with either Angel or Giles and quickly sprinted to the room she slept in. Spike was pacing back and forth, a thunderous look on his face. As soon as Willow closed the door he took the bag from her and set it down. Once her hands were free of the burden he pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

"You won't have to spend the night with him," Spike vowed crushing her tightly against him. Willow found her arms wrapping around his middle, hugging him tightly. "Willow…"

"Don't say it," Willow begged him. "Please, I – I can't. If this works then I'm going home tonight."

"For tonight," Spike sat on the edge of the bed, holding Willow's hands. "I've grown too fond of you pet." Willow bit back a smile and wrapped her arms around Spike's neck. "Ssh, it will work. You've got nothing to worry about."

"You should go – once I start."

"No –"

"Spike _please_ Angel can't know you helped me. If something goes wrong then you need to destroy all of this. I _need_ you, they can't think you were a part of this. Otherwise who will protect me?" Willow searched his face urgently. "Spike…if it goes wrong then you have to sire me. I – I can't…I don't want _either_ of them touching me. A – And I know you said even if you sire me Angel will still be my sire but…don't let him do that." Standing up Spike held her close, his hands stroking the back of her neck.

"You'll do this Red." Willow nodded and took a shaky breath as she began setting up on the floor. She took out the glass orb and stared at it curiously. It didn't feel smooth in her hands; it felt jagged and bumpy in several places. _Magic,_ she thought placing it in a small nest. _It's probably ancient._ She prayed she wouldn't break it before she had a chance to do the spell. "Not dead, nor not of the living. Gods, bind him, cast his heart from the demon realm." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Spike slowly slip from the room, hesitating in the doorway. "Return his…" A pressure began to press down on her chest, squeezing her heart painfully. Forcing herself to continue Willow was thankful when Spike left. "I call…on…" The pain spread up her arms, neck and finally crushed her skull. "Te implor Doamne, nu ignora accasta

ugaminte! Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-I va transporta sufletul la el!" The orb before her began to glow and Willow felt a rush of hope flare and break through her concentration. "Este scris, aceasta putere este –"

The orb shattered in to a thousand pieces, the energy which had been crushing her suddenly released her and Willow collapsed forwards.

"No!" She cried looking down at the orb, she wasn't sure what should happen but she knew that wasn't it. "No! No! NO!" _Get out,_ she told herself, _run now!_ Without hesitation she jumped to her feet, bolting for the door only to run in to something solid on the other side.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Willow looked up horrified to see Angel. He was lounging lazily against the door. His manner seemed relaxed and calm, until Willow met his eyes. He was in full-on vamp mode, frowning at her. Quickly Willow stepped back and slammed the door shut but a foot jammed itself in the way, preventing her from closing it completely. _Angel is gone, he's never coming back._ Fear flooded through Willow and she choked back a sob, forcing herself to stay calm.

" _What did you do?"_ Angelus hissed pushing her further in to the room and closing the door and Willow followed his eyes around the room. "Where did you get all this?" He gestured to the pile of herbs and the nest which held the shattered orb.

"F – From school," Willow lied. "T – That night you brought me there. Drusilla led me to Ms. Calendar's room; I searched around and found this." Angelus reached out, gripping her throat and lifting her off the ground lightly.

"And you got it here, _how_? You had no bag." Willow gestured to her clothes before trying to unhook his fingers from her throat.

"I shoved as much as I could in to the pockets – I – I was terrified you would smell the herbs. I – I guess because…B – Buffy," tears stung her eyes, "showed up shocked you all. You were distracted and didn't notice. I've kept them hidden since." The wind was knocked from her as Angelus dropped her to the cold, hard floor and she fought back the urge to curl up in to a protective ball.

"Do you have anything else?" The laptop came to the front of her mind along with the floppy disk and Willow nodded slowly. He would discover the laptop; she couldn't let him trace it back to Spike. The floppy disk could be easily hidden.

"I have a laptop," she whispered, "under the mattress." Angelus strode over her and threw the mattress across the room, exposing the laptop beneath. Picking it up he stared at the rectangular object in fury. "I haven't contacted Buffy – I wasn't able too." Willow answered truthfully in hopes of placating him. "I – I took it just for research…" She almost went on to say it was Ms. Calendar's but realised Giles would quickly prove that to be a lie. She screamed as Angelus threw the laptop towards her, narrowly missing her head and smashing to pieces on the floor. Striding forwards he brought his foot down several times, making sure it was irreparable. "What were you planning on doing?"

"You know what I planned to do." Willow said in a tone braver than she felt.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I was going to give you your soul back." Willow spat, " _all_ of you. It almost worked but the stupid orb – it shattered." She gestured to the shattered glass on the floor and in the nest. She cried out as Angelus struck her across the face, sending her backwards once more. "You should not have told me I was a witch – you shouldn't have forced me to learn what I was! What did you think would happen? That I would sit by and do nothing while you plotted my death? My _friends'_ deaths?"

"You said the spell almost worked?" Angelus's face was still in vamp-mode as he crouched down beside her, forcing her to look at him.

"I – I think so –"

"How do you know it didn't? If you tried it on all of us –"

"It shattered before I could finish. It glowed and then shattered – I could be wrong but I felt something, a power…and then nothing." Angelus growled and Willow flinched backwards. "How did you know?"

"I felt something," he hissed at her. "I swear Willow if you –"

"There's no point threatening me," Willow pointed out. "If I succeed you won't carry it." She almost said she had nothing to lose but thought better of it at the last moment. Angelus wouldn't just torment her; he would harm everyone she loved first. Angelus's smiled twisted up in to a merciless smile and he dragged Willow to her feet. "What are you doing?" Willow cried as he grasped her hair, pulling her from the room.

"What's going on?" Giles emerged from a room slipping his glasses up on to his nose. "Angelus what are you doing with her?" His own face slipped in to vamp-mode and Willow cried out, it was hard enough accepting what Giles was. But to see him with his demon face…

"Do you want to tell him what you attempted or should I?" Angelus growled, "in fact… _Spike_!" He roared the blonde vampire's name, shifting his grip on Willow's hair.

"Do any of you understand the concept of being a vampire?" Spike asked coldly as he emerged from his own room. His eyes full of concern as they landed on Willow. "What's happened?"

"Our little witch here just tried to do a spell." Angelus shook Willow and she cried out as she fell on to her knees, several strands of hair torn loose from her head. "She thought she would be clever and give us back our souls."

"She _what_?" Willow had to give Spike credit he seemed to play surprise quite well.

"Willow how could you be so foolish? Don't you realise how dangerous that spell is?" Giles frowned as he looked down at her.

"Missing the point Ripper," Angelus growled.

"I wanted to help you all – I – I wanted to make you, _you_ again!"

"What abou' me? I've been good to you!" Spike's face was thunderous as he looked down at Willow and she felt tears sting her eyes, was he truly furious with her? "You shouldn't be the only one to punish her," he looked pointedly at Angelus. "We should all get a turn."

"No!" Willow cried, "I was trying to help you!" Angelus threw her on to the ground and the three vampires circled her.

"She's mine," Angelus warned them, "for now." Willow looked up at Spike pleadingly but he refused to look down at her.

"Try not to drive her insane," Giles's eyes were cold as he looked down at Willow. "That Drusilla was insufferable."

"Oi!" Spike yelled and Willow sobbed as Angelus yanked her to her feet, pulling her towards his own bedroom. She was horrified at the array of items he had scattered around the room, as if he had been planning torment for quite some time.

"Don't worry," he cupped her face and smiled but there was little comfort coming from the face of a demon. "Your librarian is right – Dru was insufferable. I have no intentions of making you like her." Taking Willow's hands he brushed his lips along it, before holding it lightly in both of his. "I'll just make you _wish_ I was." A sickening _snap_ filled the air and Willow screamed as he broke one of her fingers.

"Have you ever seen a man? _Really_ seen one?" Angelus taunted Willow pacing around her as she knelt on the floor cradling her hand. He seemed oblivious to the pain he had inflicted on her. "You look so good on your knees Willow, it's damn irresistible." Her ears pricked at the sound of unbuckling and she turned her head away from him. "Willow, _look_."

"You said you wouldn't," she whispered squeezing her eyes tightly shut as Angelus forced her head around.

"And I have no intention of breaking you in, not tonight anyway." Angelus grasped the back of her head painfully, the shock forcing her eyes open. "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

"You're stronger than I thought you'd be, good for you Will." Paced around Willow, his bare feet padding against the floor softly. "You're almost on par with a slayer – maybe more so. You've not been given special powers, not slayer abilities. Your magic is special – but it isn't going to save you."

"Just kill me," Willow groaned wincing as she moved on to her back and stared up at the ceiling. Pain coursed through her with each breath that she drew. Her body was bruised and she tried to block out the searing pain from each of the horrors he had inflicted on her. Exhaustion swept through her and she closed her eyes, praying that she would fall asleep and never wake up. She was sure it had been days since the spell had gone awry, Angelus had slept several times. Granted not for long, but he seemed to wake up refreshed and full of energy.

"Not yet little one," Angelus crooned licking her cheek. "You only have yourself to blame."

"I was trying to help," her voice came out as no more than a whisper. She didn't even have the strength to turn her head away.

"You were trying to help yourself Willow! You were being selfish!" The air shifted as Angelus lay down beside her, forcing her head to turn towards him.

"I was thinking of Buffy," she answered truthfully.

"Stop thinking of the slayer. She's not your friend. _I'm_ your friend; I'll be your family soon." Angelus smiled coldly at her. "Whoever you choose to sire you – I'll still be your sire. In fact," he brushed her hair away from her neck and moved so he lay above her, bracing his weight on his elbows on either side of her head. "Maybe I _should_ just sire you."

"No," Willow pleaded, "not you…" She couldn't stomach the thought of Angelus being her sire. _But he'll be yours anyway,_ a small voice warned her. How did she not know more about vampire lore?

"Would you rather Ripper?" Willow's skin crawled at the thought of Giles being her sire.

"Spike," she whispered hoarsely.

"And why should I agree to this?" Angelus grazed his fangs along the pulse in her neck. "I could just keep you all to myself."

"You said I get to choose," Willow hissed.

"You took so long though – and you _did_ just try and curse me." She closed her eyes fighting back the urge to hyperventilate. "But then you did almost curse Spike…what about Ripper though? What does he get?"

"Nothing." Willow forced herself to look Angelus dead in the eye. "He's drained me before, why should he get a third turn? And as for… _that_ ," she shuddered. _You would rather Angelus?_ A voice sneered in her mind. _He would do it whether I chose him or not…I never should have thought it wouldn't be him._

"You realise Spike won't get to sire you for a while don't you? You still need to learn your lesson." Willow nodded refusing to rise to the bait and beg him for mercy, to just end it now. She'd asked him once. She wouldn't do it again. Picking up her hands Angelus brushed his lips across her broken fingers, smiling as she cried at the pain. "It's a shame Giles did not prepare you more on my background. It seems cruel that you don't know what awaits you."

"I know," Willow spat, "Giles didn't hide his books as well as he thought. When Spike and Drusilla showed up I read about you."

"Then I won't need to be gentle." Angelus kissed her neck and sat up grinning down at her. "But first we should clean you up and get you fed. I don't want you passing out on me while I ravish you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Angelus tended to her broken fingers as Willow sat in the bath with her knees drawn to her chest. She tried not to cry out as he set her fingers straight, securing them to small splints. The water was filled with a lavender scented bubble bath making her head fuzzy and overwhelming her with the urge to slip.

"Now don't go getting any ideas with these," Angelus whispered kissing her fingers. "I can always re-break them. You won't get the luxury of a splint if I do that again." Willow nodded too numb with pain to speak. "C'mon Willow, lie back and relax. Let me wash you." She flinched away from his hands brushing against her bare back. "I'll be seeing all of you soon enough."

"Then you shouldn't mind waiting," she hissed at him. The door to the bathroom opened and Willow scowled imaging it to be Giles. Neither her nor Spike had dared to interrupt Angelus since the morning her spell had gone awry.

"Bloody Hell Angelus – you do remember she is meant to live?" Spike's voice was thick as he spoke through the cigarette clutched between his lips. He took a deep drag on it scowling as Angelus snatched it from him to take a drag of his own.

"Spike, my boy." Angelus clapped Spike on the shoulder, "sit with us. We have some news that might be appealing to you." Spike sat on the edge of the bath, scowling down at Willow. She looked away unable to stand the burning fury in his eyes. "Our little witch has made her choice."

"You're still giving her a choice?" Spike lit a fresh cigarette when it became apparent Angelus was keeping the first. "Bloody generous of you." Willow felt tears sting her eyes; did Spike really believe she had been trying to curse him? _He'll never believe me._

"I thought you'd be happy she still gets a say, unless you want me to keep her all to myself?" Spike's face transformed and he growled. "That's what I thought."

"So who gets what?"

"You get the pleasure of siring her."

"And the Watcher?"

"Nothing," Angelus shrugged as if he couldn't care less. "Besides does he deserve her? I brought her here; you've had your eye on her for a while. You've fought against her…Ripper hasn't earnt anything."

"So that leaves you…" Willow could feel Spike's eyes on her and she shifted her position, wishing she was anywhere but in the bath. "I want a word with her, alone." Two pairs of eyes were now on Willow and she shrugged as if she couldn't care less, but she knew they could both hear her heart frantically beating against her chest. Only at the sound of a door opening and closing did Willow dare to look up at Spike, preparing herself for the onslaught of hatred.

"Spike –"

"How could you plan to do that to me? To give me a _soul_? Would you rather see me weak and pitiful?" Spike's voice was hard but he reached out to cup her cheek, stroking her skin with the pad of his thumb. "I've tried to be kind to you – more so than them!"

"I –" Willow sobbed but she saw his eyes soften and realised he was only mad for show. After a few minutes, when he seemed satisfied that Angelus had grown bored of eavesdropping, Spike softened completely.

"I'm sorry love, but I knew you were protecting me – when I saw the laptop I knew you must have lied. Angelus does not go for subtlety; if he'd known the part I played I'd be dust." Willow didn't care about her state of undress as Spike leant down to embrace her tightly, mindful of her bruises and broken bones. "Love are you sure this is what you want?"

"I don't want this at all – I want to be at home, in my own bed." She sobbed in to his soft shirt. "I know you said Angelus would be my sire but this way…I'd rather it was you. Angelus takes me once –"

"You know it will be more than that. Even if it had not been him who…." Spike trailed off, "he will see you as fair game."

"I don't want to think about that," Willow whispered. "You do realise even if you sire me, Buffy will stake me." She pointed out resting her head against Spike's side, she felt tears sting her eyes and she didn't bother to brush them away. How could she speak so casually about her death? "The first thing she will look for will be bite marks – she'll know Angelus wouldn't just kill me. Even if he hadn't become…whatever he is, then he most likely would have sired me just to torture Buffy." Spike smoothed her hair back gently, remaining silent as he seemingly thought over his answer.

"I doubt you will leave here. The Watcher was just left in a dark room – his change was surprisingly quick. It normally takes a few days, sometimes weeks, for the change to happen." Silence settled between the two and willow sank lower beneath the water, keeping her hands elevated on the sides. She could see Spike's sympathetic look as he stared at her hands and she felt fury build up within her.

"Why don't you just kill me now? Put an end to everything?" She asked moving to stand up but suddenly remembering she was bare. Spike leant down and scooped up a towel, turning his back to her as he held it out. Wincing, Willow stood up and tried to wrap the towel around herself but she couldn't move her fingers. Focusing his eyes above her head, Spike wrapped the towel and secured the ends.

"Love I can't," Spike tilted her chin up and stepped closer to her. "Angelus will be listening, if he hears your heartbeat weakening…look at what he has done to you already." _And the worst has not yet started,_ the word hung between them and Willow choked back a sob. "Willow…" She looked up at Spike, surprised by the softness of his voice. Gently he rested his hands on her hips, pulling her as close as possible. Tilting his head down he tenderly pressed his lips against Willow's. Willow's hand moved to the back of Spike's neck but she broke away with a gasp of pain.

"I _hate_ him," she whispered. "I'll kill him…" She trailed off realising it was an empty threat. Killing Angelus meant killing Spike. She didn't care it would kill herself, and Giles, but she didn't want to kill Spike. _He's evil!_ But how could he be evil when he held her so comfortingly? "What's wrong with me?" She sobbed.

"Nothing," Spike tilted her head up. "Willow…Angelus is going to be back up soon and I'm supposed to be furious with you." She nodded slowly; Angelus could not find them together like this.

"Bite me," she said firmly stepping back.

"No –"

"You have too – you don't have to take blood just make it look…vicious…" Spike shook his head and Willow looked around for a way to convince him. Her eyes rested on the bath and the fluffy white clouds of bubble bath. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut she shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to loosen the towel, looking away as it pooled at her feet. She heard Spike's predatory growl as his face transformed and she nervously covered herself as best as she could.

"Willow –"

"Please," she forced herself to look at him. "You have to make him believe that you hurt me."

"Don't you understand, I can't make it _look_ like it hurt. It _will_ bloody hurt." Willow was startled to see the pain in Spike's eyes as he gripped her bare shoulders. She could see Spike fighting with himself, torn between biting her or pushing her away. She cried out in fright when he slumped to his knees, pressing his face in to her bare belly. "Do you trust me?" He asked as she tried to cover herself, Willow stared down at him thankful when he gave her the towel back to hold against herself. "Willow, love…do you trust me?" He repeated again.

"Y – Yes," she nodded shakily.

"The femoral artery…it will hurt and you may go in to shock. Hopefully if you do it will dissuade Angelus from sinking his fangs in to you here." Spike straightened himself, cupping her face gently.

"I trust you," Willow whispered meeting his yellow eyes. She let out a small scream as he ripped in to her throat but the pain was over quickly. Dropping to his knees once more and bending his head down to her thigh he rested his lips against her pulse. Willow squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she prepared herself for the pain. She whimpered as her fingers twitched to clutch the towel. As Spike's fangs bit down in to her thigh she didn't hold back the scream of agony that tore through her. She tried to stay upright and was thankful when Spike's hands slipped up to her waist, clasping her tightly.

The door to the bathroom burst open just as Spike released her and she slumped to the floor. She felt someone cover her with something thick and warm but her vision was too blurry and her hearing muffled to know what was happening.

Willow woke up to the tantalising aroma of hot food. Her stomach betrayed that she was awake and she felt someone pulling her in to a sitting position. The aroma was rich and she sniffed the air, forcing her eyes to somehow open. Angelus sat beside her, a tray with a bowl of soup perched in his hands and a spoon ready to feed her. She refused to flinch as she met his demon gaze and lifted her hands to take the bowl.

"You can't eat with your hands in that state," Angelus nodded to her broken fingers in their splints and Willow looked down at them. She didn't dare ask who had dressed her in one of Drusilla's nightgowns. She didn't want to know. "I can heal them if you like."

"How?" Willow asked suspiciously. Angelus set the tray aside and pulled the sleeve of his shirt back. Swiftly he sliced his nail across his wrist and a line of deep red blood welled at the opening. "No."

"It won't be enough to turn you –"

"I don't care. I've made my choice – your blood will not touch my lips."

"I could make you." Willow nodded and stared at the wardrobe. Beads of sweat gathered at her forehead as she summoned a burst of flames.

"I could run away – I could get out of here during the day. But I am not a fool. You'll come back for me and everyone I care about." She turned her eyes on to Angelus. "I will endure whatever torture you have planned. But I made my decision and you _will_ stick to it." Focusing on the tray she levitated it over but Angelus grasped it.

"Fine. But you are not going to tire yourself out needlessly. Trust me Willow; you're going to need your strength."


End file.
